The Spaces Between My Fingers Are Where Yours Fit
by Oshikake
Summary: Liam has always been controlled, but when he meets a boy who smokes on the church steps, his life takes a turn for the better. Rated M For Ziam slash!


**A/N: So sorry this is so long! But it's like an entire day described and Frivolous and I got carried away. So just have fun with it and please don't give up if it seems long! DISCLAIMER: This is an AU and never happened and I don't own anything except half of the text, and this NEVER HAPPENED! xx**

-Line-

Liam was the priest's son. He was the epitome of the perfect person with straight A's and a clean record. He didn't watch television or go out with his friends- he would if he had any. But his parents only allowed him to go to the church. He spent almost his entire day there. He read his Bible and prayed almost every second of the day and devoted his entire life to God as his family had raised him to. He did whatever anyone ever asked him to and was brainwashed into the ways of the church. That is, until he met Zayn Malik; the bad boy that smoked on the church steps.

"You're outside of the church?" Zayn said with a mock gasp. He was just playing but really, you can't even come outside for a few minutes?

Liam looked back toward the doors of the church and then to the boy on the steps. He was sure that if he told him _why_ exactly he was out here the other boy would just make fun of him. "I.. I got sent out." He of course only meant out of mass, not out of the church.

"Really? Do something out of the ordinary, like speak?" Zayn said, continuing to tease the sheltered boy. He took a long pull from his cigarette, making the boy grimace.

Shaking his head, Liam obviously wasn't catching onto.. _whatever_ it was the boy was insinuating. "No, I just.." He trailed off, voice failing him.

"Yeah, pretty boy? Cat got your tongue?" Zayn said as he rubbed the last of the ashes onto the church step, standing and brushing off his blazer. He sat on the hand rail opposite of where Liam was standing. He looked at the boy with the straight, sandy blonde hair prodingly.

"I forgot to pray this morning.." He whispered, embarrassed of his confession. Confessions were for the priest and the priest only, so pretty much just his father. And the fact that he was sent out made the entire congregation aware of his sins. He didn't want the other boy thinking badly of him for his actions. He wasn't sure why but ever since he had first seen the boy on the steps he seemed to be drawn to him.

"Is that all, Liam? I didn't think it was really _that_ strict." Zayn said as he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, which he'd decided to wear with a hat today. He couldn't believe how brainwashed Liam was.

Liam's eyes widened just a little bit. "What.. what do you mean that's all? That's a sin! A horrid sin that should be punished more than being sent out of mass." He shook his hands again and started to shift back and forth on his feet nervously. Worry overtook him as he wondered if Zayn was angry with him, but then he wondered if Zayn even really understood how big of a deal this was. Or.. at least how big of a deal this was made out to be.

"Oh you're right, Li. May God strike me down because I didn't say grace before I ate breakfast!" Zayn said, clutching his heart jokingly and mentally gaping at how bad Liam was convinced everything aside from his relationship with God was sin.

Liam shook his head again hurriedly- something he'd found himself doing quiet a lot of lately -and looked back to the church doors. "You can't just say things like that!" He said in a panicked tone, as if he were scared that his father might hear even though he knew it was impossible. The loud and monotone droning of the organ kept them from hearing anything outside.

"Just kidding! Ever heard of sarcasm? I said grace, okay? I was just pointing out how bad you're into this." Zayn said, patting Liam's shoulder in mock sympathy, but he truly felt bad for the boy. He couldn't belive how bad his father had gotten him into this.

Liam tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow slightly. "What do you mean?" He questioned, voice laced with curiosity.

"You're so sucked into these beliefs that you never do anything fun! Have you ever even gone to a McDonald's or gone to see a movie? You're like some sort of monk and it seems so boring." Zayn said, thinking it was cute when Liam looked confused.

"Gone to a what?" Liam asked, completely and utterly lost as to what a.. Mc-whatever that was _was_.

"It's a place that serves food when you don't have time to make it or don't want to. Have you ever even been inside of a car?" Zayn said in awe of the boy in front of him. Zayn looked up as the doors opened and a flood of people came out of the sanctuary.

Liam nodded. "I've been in one, just never driven one. And that sounds like a bit of a waste of space to me. You're supposed to cook for yourself." He said and watched as elderly churchgoers gave them strange looks.

"But what about when you _just_ got up and you'd be late for school if you tried to make food so you stop for some food and a coffee and you have time to eat in your car?" Zayn asked while he thought of way to teach the boy to drive.

"Oh.. I could never do that. I walk to school anyway. Besides, if you don't make it yourself you don't eat it. That's just how it is." he shrugged and kicked at the pavement beneath their shoes.

"Well, I've got to go into second service. Your dad doesn't preach this one, but it's the same message. Want to come?" Zayn said, holding out his hand and raising an eyebrow.

Liam's dark brown eyes danced over to where his father was talking with some older couple about their child, so he bit his lip anxiously and nodded. "Yeah.. okay." And hesitantly took Zayn's hand.

Zayn smiled as he looked over at Liam's father as he followed the couple over to their child and quickly slipped inside, happy that Liam was fianlly being himself.

They took a seat in the back row pew, one that Liam was never _ever_ allowed to sit in. The back row was for sinners, people who were trying to hide from their lives as his father states. He honestly thought it was a load of rubbish but sat in the front with his mum anyway. Out of habit, Liam's back was as straight as a board and his hands were folded politely in his lap as his eyes were trained forward.

Zayn's posture was completely opposite of Liam's, he was slouching with his feet far out and his arm over the back of the row, around Liam's shoulders. "You know, it feels really good on your back if you _don't_ sit like that. People in this service are really loose, so just be yourself. Like how you sit in your room when no one is pestering you."

Hesitating, Liam looked around as if people were going to judge him before slowly relaxing into the back of the bench. He still kept his legs up against the edge of the bench, but his back was a lot less pressured now that he was sitting the way Zayn suggested. He wondered if this was how it was like all the time. For people who didn't live like him.

"See look at everybody. They all relax. You should. Like, beyond just relaxing your back. Have a little fun and act like your knees aren't glued together. Like this." Zayn said, and slouched down even further, looking like a pervy old man.

At that, Liam actually giggled before stopping himself with his hand. A smile still spread across his lips though, and his eyes were slightly squinted at the corners the way they did whenever he was genuinely smiling about something.

"You're allowed to laugh, hun." Zayn said, accidentally letting the nickname come through. He sat up a little further out of his exaggeration and smiled as Liam relaxed more.

Liam had never acted out so much in such a short span of time and he had to admit that he liked it. To normal people, this was just everyday behavior. But to Liam it was so much more than that. He let himself pretty much rest his wieght against the padded back of the pew and let out a sigh of contentment. The endearmant Zayn used for him didn't go unnoticed but he didn't say anything, because he liked it.

Zayn smiled as Liam's new posture made him lean closer. He liked the relaxed side of Liam. It was refresing. There was something about the relaxation of the boy that was contagious. The priest came up to the microphone and Liam sat up a little straighter, but Zayn rubbed the shoulder his hand was resting against and the boy melted back into the seat.

Liam's urge was to sit up and be the proper child he was trained as. But the more he fought the urges, the easier it became to resist them. Now he just sat comfortable against the pew with Zayn's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

The priest looked to the back row and waved at them and Zayn swore Liam almost peed himself in panic. Zayn waved back and leaned in closer to speak quietly to him, "You know, if we ask him to keep quiet, he will. There's no need to worry, Li."

Liam let out a shaky breath and glanced his eyes over at Zayn slightly. "Are you sure?" He whispered, breath catching in his throat.

"Positive. We're close, and he's saved me from a lot of crap with my parents. I'm sure he'll respect our wishes. What are you usually doing right now, so we know how to cover?" Zayn said as the choir started their extremely dull and tiring song.

"Hmm.." Liam hummed in thought. "I'm usually at the library reading my Bible and doing my daily blessings." He said as he thought over what he _should be _but wasn't doing.

"Does your dad ever check on you, or do you guys meet somewhere after you're done?" Zayn said, grabbing a bible and looking for a random passage that everybody already knew for Liam to use.

Liam nodded. "Only sometimes though, When he feels like it." He shrugged and hesitantly moved just a bit closer.

Zayn's arm insinctively tightened around Liam's shoulders and he handed him an open Bible to the story of the man with the two sons. Liam read what he didn't remember perfectly and put it back into the slot, leaning into Zayn's shoulder subtley. Zayn felt his cheeks get warmer just the slightest bit and he relaxed to listen to the remainder of service.

When mass was over and everyone else started to file out of the large church doors, Liam bit his lip nervously. "M-Maybe you should go talk to him.." Liam whispered as he looked up to the priest who was still standing on the altar that was covered in thick red carpet.

"You should come too." Zayn said as he nervously tucked his cigarettes deeper into his inner pocket. He looked over to Liam and held his hand out.

Liam nodded slowly and took Zayn's hand with his own shaky one. He didn't know if he could do this.. If the man wanted to he could just go and tell Liam's father without a second thought. "O-Okay.." He whispered again as if speaking any louder would somehow make the big man upstairs hear him any easier.

Zayn smiled as he ran his fingers carefully through his blond-tipped bangs and started toward the altar.

"Hello, Dave." He said as he dropped Liam's hand to shake the Priest's.

The man smiled and shook Zayn's hand. "Hello, Zayn! It's nice to see you again." He turned toward Liam and tilted his head. "Liam! Fancy seeing you over here." He teased. This time he was the one who held out his hand for Liam to shake. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing at this service? Instead of the first one?"

Liam blushed deeply and shook the man's hand shakily. "I uh.. Got sent out of last service and Zayn said this has the same message.. So I kinda figured 'why not?'." He quickly pulled his hand away, mentally putting himself down for being so shy.

"Well it's great to see you." The man said kindly. "Did you enjoy the sermon?" He asked and closed his Bible with great care, setting it down on the large and extravegant podium. The church was styled in an elaborate Italian style. Quite stange for Bradford but it was the most gorgeous thing in the entire town. It had marble staircases and various levels, and old style _everything_.

"Very much, actually. It was very comfortable." Liam said as his nerves finally settled. He took his time to actually _look_ at everything. So long he'd been trapped and was just now learning so much about his home.

The man kept the welcoming smile on his face and nodded. "I'm glad that you did. It's what this service is about- not having too much pressure over everything." He took off his glasses and folded them carefully, placing them in the case. "I assume you came to talk to me about something, am I correct?"

Zayn nodded and leaned forward onto the podium, relaxing his posture. "We don't want his dad to know he was here." He winked at Father Dave and he nodded in understanding.

"Right, right. I understand." He looked toward Liam and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Your secret's safe with me." He shed his religious scarf for one that was more fitting to the weather outside and bundled up. "Stay warm, lads!" He answered cheerfully and stepped off of the large altar, making his way up the long isle of the church to the wide doors in the back.

"See? I told you, Li. DJ Malik!" Zayn said as he threw his arm around Liam's shoulders.

Before Liam could reply, he heard the side door open and gasped as his father stormed in. Zayn pulled him behind a pew and slapped a hand over Liam's mouth as he head two more people join the boy's father.

Liam looked over to Zayn with a slightly confused look in his dark brown eyes. He then averted his eyes to where the voices were coming from and tried to zero in on what they were saying.

"But Father, I'm sure he's fine!" One of the church officials said as Liam's father paced.

"No, no, no! Someone said they saw him with that Malik boy on the steps and then he dissapeared. I never liked that boy."

Liam's eyes widened and he prayed that he wouldn't be caught. One of his hands reached out to rest over top of Zayn's as he saw his father start to come closer to where they were crouching. He looked back to where the choir booths were and knew there was a staircase behind it that went into the basement. He took Zayn's hand away from his mouth and nodded toward the general direction. "C'mere.." he whispered as quietly as he could so his father wouldn't hear him.

Zayn's brow furrowed as he silently followed the boy. His eyes narrowed as he recalled what his father said about him. When they reached the choir booth and turned, they had to get up on their knees and twist awkwardly through the narrow space. They reached the fifth step and stood, Zayn dusting his blazer like he was in a James Bond movie.

The space was dusty, cramped, dark, cobwebby, everything that suggested it hadn't even been entered in years. He knew by now that his father was looking down at where they were just laying minutes ago. Liam sighed with relief and lifted a hand up to cover his beating heart. What he felt- or lack thereof -made his heart thump even faster. "Oh no.." He whispered. His necklace was gone. His necklace with the silver cross on it had somehow fallen off his neck when they were lying on the floor. His rosary was still in his pocket thank goodness but his father would find that necklace and know that Liam had been there.

"What?" Zayn said as he opened a door to a larger space. He saw the worry in Liam's eyes. Zayn looked around and saw some old chars at a small chess table.

"My necklace is gone, and he's going to find it, and then he'll kill me for sneaking around, and this is _just_ like a bad episode of a soap opera!" he said in a run on sentence as he groaned quietly and resisted the urge to stomp his foot in irritation.

Zayn laughed at the boys antics. "Well when you're around me Liam, things like that tend to occur. But let me share with you a phrase that has made my life _so_ easy. Honey badger just don't care."

Liam stopped his pacing and looked to Zayn with confused eyes. "Huh?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Honey.. badger.. "No wait.. what?"

"You have a cell phone?" Zayn said as he shook his head.

Liam nodded slowly and took it out of his pocket. He was a bit confused but he wasn't afriad to admit that the motto made him want to smile and laugh because it was just so ridiculous but just so true.

"Holy Mother of God, is that an iPhone 4S?" Zayn said as he pulled a pen from his pocket.

Liam's eyes widened a bit at the boy's use of.. well _that_ but he just nodded. "Yeah.. why?" He tilted his head to the side and unlocked the screen.

Zayn grabbed the boy's hand and scribbled into his palm. "Because, this is my number. Call whenever." Zayn said as he capped the pen and grabbed the boy around his waist to sit in the chairs at the table he noticed earlier.

Looking at the number on his hand, Liam put it into his contact list as 'Honey Badger :)' and put the phone back into his pocket. He couldn't help the tingles that ran down his spine and the butterflies in his stomach whenever Zayn touched him. Whether it be an arm slung around his shoulders during service, or a hand over his mouth as they hid, or his arm being wrapped around his waist the way it was now.

Zayn bit his lip and smiled as Liam blushed. He pulled a chair for the boy away from the small table and quickly sat in the one across from him.

"Thanks," Liam said and folded his hands in his lap. He looked around the room they were in and bounced his leg up and down. "I've never been in this part of the church before.." He muttered. He didn't like the basement really but it was either this or get caught and probably never see Zayn again.

"It's really interesting. There are books over on that shelf in rough French and Latin and Greek. It's pretty ancient, but it's a nice place to just escape and think." Zayn said as he looked up at the relics on the top of the bookcase. He looked down to Liam again and smiled when the boy noticed the table they were sitting at.

Liam's dark brown eyes traveled across the surface of the table. It was a bit dusty but gorgeously antique nonetheless. "Wow.." he whispered as he looked down on the intricate handiwork. "This is beautiful. Has to be at least a hundred years old." he said as he looked at the faded edges that should've been sharp but were slightly rounded from years of use.

Zayn smiled as he saw the boy's eyes relax to something he hadn't seen before. Total comfort. "I know. There's some amazing things about this church. It's like it was built for friendships." He said as Liam rolled his eyes and he winked.

Giggling a bit- a lighthearted and bubbly sound that filled the room -Liam nudged Zayn's shoulder. "What are you, a walking poetry book?" He jested but almost immediately after added. "It's nice though."

Zayn couldn't help but smile widely at the wonderful laugh. "Whatever you want me to be." He said as his eyes softened and he reached out for Liams hand on the dusty surface.

Liam let the older boy take his hand. It was.. comfortable. Unfamiliar, but comfortable. "Thank you." he muttered and looked straight at Zayn as he laced their fingers together in a way that made chills shoot down his spine.

Zayn's eyes smiled for him. "For what, Li?" he said as his thumb stroked across the back of Liam's hand. He saw Liam squirm the slightest bit at the ticklish sensation.

"Just.." Liam shrugged and pursed his lips slightly. "Everything I suppose.. for taking me out of _that_." he pointed upstairs to where he was sure his father was still looking around or pacing or ranting to God, or whatever it was that his father did in his spare and angry time.

"Anytime, babe. I know how parents are. Trust me." He said as he dragged his hand across the table top to rid it of the dust. He saw something odd on one of the squares. It looked like an L with a Z going vertically down it. He pursed his lips to the side as he stared at it, wondering if a certain all powerful, supernatural someone was telling him something.

Liam of course was absolutely oblivious to Zayn's trained gaze on the table. "If you don't mind me asking.. why haven't I seen you around here before? I mean.. I'm here almost every hour of the day and I never see you except for when you smoke." He realized that it might've sounded a bit strange since he'd seen Zayn more than once; from afar of course.

"I usually don't hang around long. Mum doesn't believe I need church." Zayn said as he saw the lie in the boys dark brown eyes.

"I.." He started but narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of what to say. "I mean.. everyone needs church right?"

Zayn laughed almost harshly. "If people believed that, the world wouldn't be a hell hole." Zayn said as he adjusted the hat on his head. He ran his fingers through his hair carefully again. "Do you want me to tell you about the honey badger thingy?"

Liam nodded eagerly and smiled, making his eyes crinkle up just a bit at the corners. He truely wanted to know, it made him so curious when he didn't know about it and truthfully it bugged him that he wasn't in the 'loop' with something.

Zayn laughed and settled forward onto the edge of the table. "There's this website called 9gag, and it's full of all of these funny things that people post and running jokes. Honey badger doesn't care is one of them, and my friend Harry calls me honey badger because of the blond in my dark hair."

A laugh escaped Liam's throat and he covered his mouth immediately to stifle it. "I'm sorry, but that's really funny." he said with a wider smile than before and he reached a hand up to brush a stray piece of Zayn's hair back into place. "I like it though. It looks nice." He gave himself a mental high five as he realized the contact name fit perfectly to the other boy.

"It's supposed to be baby." Zayn said as Liam fixed his hair. He blushed as he realized he never let anyone touch it. Ever. And now there was this kid who he'd only talked to for three hours, running his hands through his bangs and he was leaning into the touch.

Liam's heart fluttered and swelled at the endearment for him that seemd to just roll off of Zayn's tongue with such ease. Zayn's hair was so soft and fluffy, unlike Liam's own that was silky, he'd admit but so unmanageable if he left it un-straightened. "It fits you.."

"Thank you." Zayn said in a meaningful tone as he saw Liam's eyes stare in wonder at his highlights. He smiled when Liam stopped abruptly when he heard footsteps above them.

"Sorry.." Liam muttered and continued to fix at Zayn's hair until it was perfect. "Just a bit antsy and all." he couldn't take his eyes off the vibrant colour difference in Zayn's hair. It was so different than anything Liam had ever seen before and he was absolutely intrigued by it. He realized he was staring and tore his eyes away.

"It's okay Li, really. I know what we'll do." Zayn said as he grabbed the boy's hand and kissed his knuckles softly.

Liam blushed at the action but welcomed it anyway. It felt so unfamiliarly familiar that he couldn't help but love it. "And what's that?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, If we go all the way down that hall," Zayn said, pointing to a cream white hallway, "And climb the stairs and turn left it goes to an old library." Zayn said as he relaxed into the back of his chair. He stared at Liam as he licked his lips.

Even though Zayn was leaned back Liam kept his hand in Zayn's. He nodded and looked to where Zayn was pointing. "I'd love that." He honestly never even knew this church had an old library. He wasn't ever allowed to explore or go anywhere else than where his father let him.

Zayn smirked and stood up. "Well then let's go. There's a computer in there from when this church had an academy and it's for casual purposes. We can get on 9gag." He said while pulling Liam down the hall.

Liam laughed again and let himself be dragged down the long hallway. He wondered vaguely.. just _why_ he was feeling like this. With Zayn's hands wrapped around his own all Liam could think about was how wonderful those hands would feel around his waist or resting on his hips. Or maybe the arm around his shoulder again. But not in church, while they were watching a film on the couch with a thick blanket wrapped around them as it snowed outside. He had to physically shake his head to bring himself back to reality as he realized where he was.

Zayn felt a really sudden urge to have his arm around Liam's waist. He slowed his pace and slipped his arm comfortably around the boy's slim figure. When Liam rested his head on his shoulder he felt a chill run down his spine. He opened a door to a stairwell and rubbed his hand on Liam's side.

The action made Liam shiver and he chalked it up to the cold. He did however happily lean into Zayn and sigh contently when he felt the light brush of fingertips against his side. He realized that they had to climb stairs but he didn't care. They both stepped up almost in perfect sync onto the first step.

Zayn smiled. "Li, it'll be hard to climb the stairs like that." He said as they took a disorganized second step.

"Don't care." Liam said and laughed a bit. But dispite his words, Liam reluctantly moved out of Zayn's grasp and grabbed his hand instead.

Zayn laughed as he opened the door to an archaic looking, large, dome ceilinged room. He heard Liam gasp as he led him through rows of books to the computer.

"This place is gorgeous." Liam said in awe. "I didn't think it'd be this nice.." his eyes darted to everything they could from the tall stacks of books to the ceiling, to the pillars, just everything took his breath away. But the thing that drew his attention the most was the boy right in front of him.

Zayn stopped at an expensive looking desk, pulling an extra chair over and sitting into one, slipping his finger on the track pad of the old laptop. He quickly typed into the adress box and hit enter.

Liam watched with fascination as Zayn used the computer. His head was tilted to the side and he realized how pathetic it was that he'd never used a laptop before.

Zayn quickly clicked the link on Google, now realizing he typed in 9hag. He heard Liam's bubbly giggle again. "At least it wasn't an actual website about hags."

Liam let out a slightly louder laugh this time and covered his mouth again when he realized it.

"You know babe, I really like your laugh. And you can be loud in here. Nobody reads in here. They get a book for research and then leave." Zayn said as he reached up to fix Liam's hair.

There it went again. Liam's heart, thump thump thumping against his ribcage like mini-drum inside of him. His stomach turned in circles and did absolute flips even though Zayn was only doing such a casual thing such as fixing his hair. Maybe it was the 'babe' that he said. Maybe it was the compliment he had given Liam. But whatever it was, Liam loved the feeling and wanted it to stay in the pit of his stomach forever.

Zayn opened a tab and went to YouTube, giving Liam his first taste of radio music with Va Va Voom.

Liam found himself wanting to tap his foot or nod his head along with the beat but only stayed still as he listened. It was quite nice and different from the traditional hymns of the services. He took a second to actually listen to the lyrics and his eyes widened. "Those lyrics are dirty." he said innocently as if he were a child telling someone they were doing something wrong.

Zayn laughed loudly. "That's the point. She says what she wants." He said as he scrolled through 9gag.

"Oh." Liam said as if he were discovering something for the first time. He nodded and leaned closer so that he could see the screen easier and he watched and read as Zayn scrolled through.

Zayn just shook his head as he thought of a whole list of songs that he could play to make Liam have an aneurism. He laughed at a perverted post, Liam gasping.

"Oh, I get it!" Liam said and perked up just slightly. He wondered why anyone would post something like that but he felt slightly proud of himself for understanding the joke and he sat up a bit straighter to get a better look at the screen.

Zayn mentally squealed how cute Liam was being. He threw his arm around the boys chair as Dance A$$ remix started to play.

The quick beat caught Liam's attention but as soon as the word 'ass' started to play on a loop his eyes widened again. "You- that's not-" He started and let his mouth just hang open. Every line had a different cuss word and he wondered if everyone his age listened to this kind of music.

"Everything okay baby?" Zayn said casually as a honey badger post came up.

Liam nodded slowly and raised his eyebrows just a bit. "Uh, y-yeah! Fine! Never better!" He said quickly and his mouth hung slack whenever a woman started her own rap verse. She sounded familiar, kind of like the song they'd listened to before. Liam decided not to dwell on the thought for too long and turned his attention back to the website. He smiled as he saw the post and glanced at Zayn's hair before looking back to the picture. It definitely fit and it made him smile even wider.

"Yes this is Nicki. I noticed." Zayn said as a paranoid parrot post came up and Liam tipped his head in confusion.

"What's that?" He asked and pointed to the picture. He kind of felt a bit silly for not knowing but whatever. If he didn't ask he'd never know.

"Since the parrot looks like it's looking over it's shoulder, they call it Paranoid Parrot, and they put in a situation where they were over paranoid." Zayn said as Nicki started her rather... Interesting part in her verse.

"That word!" Liam said and pointed at the laptop. "That's a bad word. You're not supposed to say that word. It's a dirty word." He said and raised is eyebrows just slightly.

"It's only dirty if you make it that way, Liam. Uh oh. Church boy isn't so innocent after all..." Zayn said as he looked at the boys worried expression.

Liam tilted his head. "I.." he started and bit his lip. Was he really that far into the mainstream world that his mind was starting to think like that? Part of him hoped not but another part of him wanted it to. He didn't like not knowing about things.

"Because I was thinking about cats." Zayn said, seeing how his plan was working in Liam's eyes.

"No! I wasn't-" He trailed off and let his mouth just kind of hang open as he thought about what he was thinking of. "I didn't mean for it to-" he stopped again and didn't really know what to say.

"It's okay, Liam. That's how teenage boys are supposed to think. Do you want to see what she looks like?" Zayn said as he opened a third tab.

Liam let out a small sigh of relief as he was reassured. "Sure, she sounds different in the two songs though.." he said and scooted a bit closer to he could get a better look at the screen.

"Because in Va Va Voom she was Nicki and in that last one she was Barbie. She has alter egos. Martha, Roman, Barbie and Nicki. I don't think you should listen to Roman just yet." Zayn said as he pulled up a picture of Nicki in a black tank top.

Liam nodded in understanding. As he looked at the picture and studied it he came to a conclusion. "She's really pretty." and she was. He looked around at the other pictures of her in scant clothing and different wigs. "She's different." he noted, "but it's nice for her."

"Mhmm. She really is very nice too. You wouldn't expect it from her songs. But I wouldn't go after her. She's not my cup of tea for a dating situation." Zayn said as he clicked a picture of her as Roman and Liam's eyes widened at the face she was making.

"That's uhm.." he started and tilted his head to one side then the other to look at it from different angles. "interesting.." he finished.

"Yeah sometimes she gets caught with odd expressions." Zayn said as he clicked Turn Me On and thought of his curly haired friend. "You know, I don't think there would be very many girls to get my attention if I'm honest. I've got a small crush on someone."

Liam felt his heart sink. "Oh.. right." He said in as casual of a tone he could. He listened to the lyrics and smiled at the words. He was beginning already to get used to the.. less than innocent lyrics and quite liked the song.

"Do you know who Liam?" Zayn said as he turned to look at the fastly changing boy.

Shaking his head, Liam moved his gaze away from the computer to Zayn. "No idea." he said honestly. The thought never occured in his mind that Zayn might feel the same way about him that he did for the bad boy, that he now wasn't convinced was so bad after all.

Zayn smirked and moved in quickly, pressing his lips to the straight haired boy's cheek gently.

At first Liam tensed up- not expecting the sudden movement. But he relaxed straight after and smiled. A genuine smile that no one else really got to see. His heart fluttered yet again and a blush stained his cheeks.

Zayn kissed further forward on the boy's face, kissing the gentle curve at the edge of his smile line.

Liam bit his lip and resisted the urge to lean further into Zayn's touch. He knew of course just _who _Zayn liked. Knew it was him and it made him just a bit nervous. He liked Zayn back but part of him was worried about what his father had told him. That you aren't supposed to like people of the same gender.. you aren't supposed to have those kinds of feelings toward men. That such things were awful sins. But he.. couldn't bring himself to care.

Zayn pulled away from Liam's cheek, still staying close and looking into Liam's eyes with his chocolate ones. "Is that okay?"

Liam could only nod. He wanted to open his mouth, blurt out that he liked Zayn and had liked him from the moment he first laid eyes on him. "Completely.." he muttered and looked straight up at Zayn.

Zayn smiled widely, showing his teeth in it for the first time in front of Liam. He realized that he'd opened his mouth but didn't care because he felt his stomach flutter warmly at the boy's reaction.

"I like your smile. It makes me want to smile." Liam said and scooted just a bit closer. Why he did that well.. he really didn't know but when he did it made their knees brush against each other and he was glad that he'd moved.

"Good. Because you're what makes me." Zayn said, trying not to notice the brush of their knees. He took Liam's hand in his and kissed the knuckles softly for the second time that morning.

Liam swore that he shivered. A visible tremble in his body that made tingles shoot through him and made his stomach turn flips and he felt like it was just the two of them in the world. If this was what it was like when Zayn so much as _touched_ him Liam couldn't even think of what would happen if- /No, stop Liam. You've barely even known each other for a day../ he reasoned but didn't even try and think of something else. "You're really sweet." Liam whispered so quietly that he wasn't even sure if Zayn heard him.

"You make me sweet, babe." Zayn said as he rested their joined hands on his knee. He saw the shiver that shook Liam's body and the glint in his eye that told him exactly _what_ Liam was thinking of.

"I love when you call me that." Liam said as he bit his lip and looked up at the large dome above him. Anywhere he could that just.. wasn't Zayn's eyes. He didn't want to see the reaction in them. Then again, maybe he did. Maybe it wouldn't be bad.

Zayn reached out to place his hand on Liam's jaw line, bringing his gaze to him. He looked into the dark brown eyes that stared shyly back at him. He ran his hand back through Liam's hair and smiled warmly.

That smile just melted his heart and he couldn't help but lean his head just slightly into Zayn's touch. He never thought that he would ever have these feelings toward someone but he was and it never felt so... right. So comfortable and so at ease. He expected it to be tense and awkward but it was nothing like that.

Zayn looked into his eyes as he leaned forward gently, pressing his lips to the boys carefully, like it would break him if he kissed any harder.

Liam gasped but didn't move away. It was so different. He felt a bit self-conscious since he'd never actually kissed someone before. Here he was, a sixteen year old boy and he hadn't even had his first kiss. Well, he guessed here it was now. Liam shyly and very hesitantly started to kiss back. He didn't know what to do and only hoped that Zayn did. What was he saying? Of course Zayn knew what he was doing.

Zayn smiled slightly against the boy's lips, thinking of how cute it was that Liam was so shocked that he didn't know how to respond. He opened his mouth just the slightest, making the kiss just a little deeper to show Liam how to respond.

After a few moments Liam got the gist of what he was supposed to do and tilted his head just slightly to the side. He just kept his hands in his lap, not wanting to move too much for fear that he'd mess up or.. or something like that.

Zayn brought his hand to Liam's and brought the boy's hand to his shoulder, showing him what he could do.

Liam let Zayn guide his hand and once it touched the older boy's shoulder he let it rest there. He slowly relaxed and decided not to really think about it too much. Because he knew that if he thought about it then he'd just do something wrong so he went with it. Went with whatever and tried to calm his speeding pulse.

Zayn's mouth slipped open again, letting his tongue slide out across Liam's lips and brought his other hand to the boys face, holding his head.

A thousand thoughts were dashing through Liam's mind. A few about what was going on, others about the fact that he was just taking a random shot in the dark with what he was doing, but most of them just focused on Zayn and Zayn only. He ever so shyly parted his lips to Zayn's advances and only hoped he was doing it right.

Zayn slipped his tongue against Liam's shyly as he felt the boy really start to know what to do. Liam's hands slid down his shoulders and he ran his tongue along the roof of the boy's mouth.

A small gasp came through and Liam's cheeks flushed a cherry red but he kept going anyway. He let his hands rest on Zayn's strong arms and he gathered up enough courage to move his tongue against Zayn's, sliding them together and twisting them comfortably.

Zayn slowly pulled his tongue away and broke the kiss. "Wow." He said breathlessly as he ran his hands down Liam's neck and shoulders.

Liam nodded and looked right up at Zayn. His lips were just a bit red and swollen from the kiss but he didn't care. His perfectly straightened hair was slightly out of place but he didn't fix it. He smiled and reached a hand up to fix Zayn's hair instead.

Zayn smiled almost shyly as the boy's hands moved almost expertley through his hair. He kissed the tip of Liam's nose and smiled when the boy's eyes closed and he gave a sheepish smirk.

Once he was finished fixing Zayn's hair, and he only stopped once he was sure that it was perfect, he laid one hand on top of Zayn's with the lightest touch. Almost as if he were scared that the other boy would run away. "Thank you."

"For what baby?" Zayn said as he intertwined their fingers.

"Giving me my first kiss." Liam answered and gave Zayn's hand a gentle squeeze. He loved how Zayn easily used the endearment- as if they'd been calling each other such things forever.

"No trouble. It was pretty good for a first kiss too." Zayn said as he reached up to fix his hat again. He looked down to their hands and just now started to realize how dainty Liam was. His fingers were slender and long, hands rather thin and pale like a model's.

"Do you go to the evening services? There's one at eight and it lasts for a while and I go. If you want to come that is." The boy said as he looked at the clock. "And you can wear really casual clothes, like the plaid button-ups you wear to school and jeans." Zayn said, slipping the hint that he'd payed attention to Liam before he'd ever talked to him. He logged off of the computer and shut it, standing and stretching.

"I have to go to all of them." Liam said with a hint of resentment in his voice. "But my father isn't going to be at them tonight- he's got something to do. But I can go." He stood up and watched as Zayn stretched. Of course, not blatantly but he lowered his eyes and snuck a few glances at the way that Zayn's muscles rippled beneath his tanned skin.

"Awesome! And I usually get here early for the dinner that they serve at seven thirty, so meet me at the front steps? It get's really nice outside around then." Zayn said as he watched Liam's hands run down his dress jacket.

"Okay, yeah.. I'll see you at seven thirty." He smiled and before he even could take the time to second guess it, he stood just slightly on his tiptoes and gave Zayn one last kiss before blushing and hurrying out the doors of the large library.

-Line-

"Hey mum, I'm home!" Zayn said as he walked through the door of his house.

Zayn's mother sat at the kitchen table with a magazine in her hand and a cuppa in the other. "Hi, love." She answered kindly and took a drink of her tea. "How was your day?" She didn't really.. _like_ the fact that Zayn went to church. She of course didn't stop him from going or tell him that it was wrong but she didn't say anything in favor of it either.

"Great. I talked to my crush for the first time." Zayn said as he grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the fridge.

"Ooh.." She said and drew out the word. "And how'd that go? Did you ask them out? Do they like you back?" She said and flipped the page on the magazine to the 'who wore it better?' page.

"Mum, cool your jets. I didn't ask him out but we're meeting back up at seven thirty at the church." Zayn said as he walked back over to the steps to his room to change and fix his hair.

His mum rolled her eyes fondly and sipped her tea. "Fine, but you better reel them in soon if you wanna keep them," She paused a moment before grinning widely and adding onto the end. "Use your DJ Malik _swag_." She teased, knowing how much Zayn got embarrassed when she tried to act 'cool' even in the privacy of their home.

"Really?" He said as he closed his door. He walked over to his closet and pulled out black chinos, a graphic t-shirt and an extremely soft red zip up. He changed quickly and sat down in front of the mirror and took his hat off. He grabbed the gel and ruffled the rest of his hair that was lying flat.

He looked at the clock, noticing that there was still about an hour left before he had to start heading back to the church. Zayn let out a long and exaggerated sigh and stood back up once his hair was the way he wanted it. His eyes looked around the room and stopped on his book case as he saw the entire Dragonball Z series on DVD. He smiled and walked over, picking out a random set.

He sighed and shook his head when he saw Frieza on the cover and immediately knew he would be quoting DBZ Abridged. He popped the CD into the player.

It took forever to load the title screen through all the stupid previews. He sat down on the bed instead of laying on it and pressed play, ready to wait until it was time to see Liam again.

-Line-

"Liam! Where were you after service?"

Liam sighed quietly and resisted the urge to groan. "What do you mean?" he asked, hoping that his father would just let him go up to his room in peace.

"No. I mean when I came to get you." He said angrily as Liam sat calmly on the couch.

Biting his lip out of anxiety, Liam bounced his leg up and down. "I just was with a friend that's all." He wasn't sure if he could classify Zayn as just a friend but.. oh well.

"Who would that be?" He said as he crossed his arms and started to pace.

"No one, father. Just someone that I met at the church, I promise." He had a feeling at his father wouldn't like the fact that he was hanging around with a lad who smoked, had tattoos, and disagreed with his father's way of teaching the Bible.

"Is it that Malik boy? You know I don't approve of him." His father scolded, rolling his eyes.

Liam actually voiced his groan of protest this time. "But he's not bad, I swear! Father, he's so nice." He decided to leave out the little.. kiss that they shared in the library.

"Liam, I don't like him. He has so many tattoos and he smokes and swears and his relationship with God is sloppy at best."

Shaking his head, Liam played with the rope bracelet of a rosary around his left wrist. "You don't understand.."

"What don't I understand? I don't like him. He's secretive." Liam's father said as his eyes narrowed in dislike.

"You don't even know him!" Liam protested. He'd never before talked to his father in such a way and it made him feel odd. Odd in the way that it felt slightly wrong and disrepectful but it was about Zayn, and he'd defend the older boy anytime if he needed to.

"We need to go." His father said plainly, grabbing his coat.

Liam shook his head. "Why?" He protested and looked up at his father with eyes that pleaded to just leave him to himself.

"Because it's time for service." He said as he walked out of the door.

Liam shook his head again and stood up. "Can I at least change first?" he asked and continued to pull a bit at his bracelet.

"Fine." He said as he walked over to the car.

Liam went up the stairs to his room, pouting the entire time he was walking. He changed his dress shirt into one that he liked to wear to school- a purple plaid button up. After that, he decided to go ahead and change his pants as well. He changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. His shoes were absolutely uncomfortable, so instead he changed into one of his pairs of Nike's. Just because his parents were uptight religious freaks, that didn't mean that they didn't have money and didn't treat Liam well. They just smothered him. That's all..

-Line-

When Liam got out of the car, his father's eyes narrowed. He looked in the direction his father was and smiled widely when he saw the older boy.

When Zayn smiled back, Liam bit his lip and his cheeks tinted pink. He felt his father grab his arm and pull him slightly toward the church, and if looks could kill Zayn would be dead on the pavement.

Zayn most likely guessed it was all of his tattoos showing. Oh well. He sat on the step and texted the contact in his phone named "Babe".

/Zayn/: Meet me when he leaves ;)

Liam's phone buzzed in his back pocket and he took it out. Walking a little behind his father so the man wouldn't see, he slid the little arrow and unlocked his phone. He smiled when he noticed that the contact said 'Honey Badger :)' he replied quickly.

/Liam/: Sure thing, see you in ten :)

Zayn smiled at the cuteness and waved as Harry and Louis drove by and honked.

By the time Liam was able to sneak away from his father he was ready to bang his head against the marble steps. He left the sanctuary as discreetly as possible and walked outside to meet Zayn on the steps; where they'd agreed.

Zayn got up quickly off of the handrail and pulled the boy into a tight hug and buried his face in the crook of Liam's neck.

Liam smiled and returned the hug. "Nice to see you, too." he teased and noted Zayn's change in outfit. "This is really soft.." He observed as he referred to the zip-up.

Zayn breathed deeply and whispered, "Thank you." into his neck warmly.

Liam didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay there with Zayn forever and ever and never let go... great now this was _really_ starting to turn into a bad soap opera.

"I like your shirt. You smell really friggin' good, too." Zayn said as he took another deep breath.

Giggling, Liam blushed. He'd been doing quite a lot of that lately. "Thanks, I try." He said and wrapped his arms around Zayn's shoulders, letting his hands brush across the soft fabric.

Zayn pulled away from the hug and peck Liam's lips gently. He blushed when Liam made it a little longer than he intended.

Once Liam realized what he was doing he pulled back and bit his lip, looking to the ground beneath their feet. He wasn't sure why but he felt so comfortable around Zayn.

The taller boy backed away from him and held his hand out, pushing the door of the church open.

Liam immediately took Zayn's hand and laced their fingers together. He looked at Zayn's arms and noticed a few tattoos that he hadn't noticed before. Particularly the microphone that was on his forearm and the splatters of what looked like ink coming from his wrist.

Zayn watched him examine his tatto, fascinated with the shading. "Hey, where's the single person toilet? I don't like stalls." Zayn said as he mentally rubbed his hands together and laughed deviously.

"Oh, straight up the stairs and down that long hallway at the top. It's the last door on your right before you get to the end of the hallway." he said and swung their hands as they walked up the stairs the rest of the way and into the large doors.

Zayn quickly pulled Liam into the small space with him and locked the door.

Liam's eyes showed innocent confusion. "Why am I in here?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Zayn stepped close to the boy and kissed against his lips gently. He brought his hands to Liam's hips and pulled him closer. He felt the boy start to press more into the kiss and he took that as a signal to deepen the kiss by running his tongue on the seam of Liam's lips.

The action took Liam by surprise and he really was only acting on instinct as he started to kiss back. His eyes were fluttered shut and his arms came to wrap up around Zayn's neck. He parted his lips and let Zayn do whatever as they stood in the middle of the small room.

The taller of the two started to lead Liam to the wall and pressed him against the cold brick surface, feeling the boy arch away from the wall at the temperature change.

"Cold.." he whispered against Zayn's lips before pressing them together again. He vaguely wondered in the back of his mind if anyone would catch them snogging in the bathrooms but he really didn't care. He lifted one of his hands to card through Zayn's hair that was perfectly styled, not breaking up the gel just slightly but not enough to ruin the look. Just enough to make Liam satisfied.

Zayn let out an amused huff and placed his hands on Liam's spine, making the boy's back warm again. He ran his tongue playfully in sync with the younger boy's.

Liam smiled into their kiss and tilted his head up just a little so Zayn didn't have to crane his neck as much. The room was quiet except for the voices of churchgoers outside the doors and the sounds of their lips moving against each other. The door was locked which gave Liam a bit of comfort to know that no one would catch them.

Zayn bit at Liam's lower lip, starting to move his hands away from his back and run them over his sides and hips.

The touches made Liam shiver and his heart started to thud against his rib cage. He couldn't bring himself to care about the fact that they were missing service or that his father would know he was gone. He cradled the back of Zayn's neck with his free hand and played with the soft hairs at the edge of his hairline.

Zayn felt the boy shiver against him and he moved even closer, pressing their bodies together and running his hands up behind Liam's shoulders, pressing the tips of his fingers into his shoulders.

"Oh, straight up the stairs and down that long hallway at the top. It's the last door on your right before you get to the end of the hallway." he said and swung their hands as they walked up the stairs the rest of the way and into the large doors.

Zayn quickly pulled Liam into the small space with him and locked the door.

Liam's eyes showed innocent confusion. "Why am I in here?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Zayn stepped close to the boy and kissed against his lips gently. He brought his hands to Liam's hips and pulled him closer. He felt the boy start to press more into the kiss and he took that as a signal to deepen the kiss by running his tongue on the seam of Liam's lips.

The action took Liam by surprise and he really was only acting on instinct as he started to kiss back. His eyes were fluttered shut and his arms came to wrap up around Zayn's neck. He parted his lips and let Zayn do whatever as they stood in the middle of the small room.

The taller of the two started to lead Liam to the wall and pressed him against the cold brick surface, feeling the boy arch away from the wall at the temperature change.

"Cold.." he whispered against Zayn's lips before pressing them together again. He vaguely wondered in the back of his mind if anyone would catch them snogging in the bathrooms but he really didn't care. He lifted one of his hands to card through Zayn's hair that was perfectly styled, but not enough to ruin the look. Just enough to make Liam satisfied.

Zayn let out an amused huff and placed his hands on Liam's spine, making the boy's back warm again. He ran his tongue playfully in sync with the younger boy's.

Liam smiled into their kiss and tilted his head up just a little so Zayn didn't have to crane his neck as much. The room was quiet except for the voices of churchgoers outside the doors and the sounds of their lips moving against each other. The door was locked which gave Liam a bit of comfort to know that no one would catch them.

Zayn bit at Liam's lower lip, starting to move his hands away from his back and run them over his sides and hips.

The touches made Liam shiver and his heart started to thud against his rib cage. He couldn't bring himself to care about the fact that they were missing service or that his father would know he was gone. He cradled the back of Zayn's neck with his free hand and played with the soft hairs at the edge of his hairline.

Zayn felt the boy shiver against him and he moved even closer, pressing their bodies together and running his hands up behind Liam's shoulders, pressing the tips of his fingers into them.

Liam moaned quietly, the noise escaping without his consent but he didn't quite mind it. Liam moved a bit closer and pulled back from Zayn's lips to bite the lower one softly then kissed back again.

The response was like consent from Liam to do whatever, so Zayn ran his hands along the boys surpirisingly built chest and moved his hands to his hair, pulling on the extremely light brown locks softly.

A gasp escaped Liam's lips and he leaned into the touch. This was all so new to him and he had no idea what to do but he was apparently doing something right.

"Hang on. We're in a church." Zayn said as he pulled away from Liam slowly.

Liam nodded understandingly. He was just slightly relieved that they had stopped, because if it had gone any further _he _would've been the one pushing Zayn away instead. But still... He loved it. He loved it when Zayn ran his hands on his hips and bit on his lip. He kind of wasn't as ashamed as he should be.

Liam looked up at him and blushed, biting his lip. "You know I could get used to the whole 'element of surprise' thing." he said with a playful nudge to Zayn's shoulder.

"Good, I love it when you're surprised." He said in a low, smooth tone, making it seem like there was an innuendo to be found. He leaned in to kiss Liam's forehead and smile cutely.

Liam looked at the clock on the wall and hadn't realized that they'd been in here that long. "You sure do know how to pass time." He teased, standing on his tiptoes to give Zayn his own kiss on the cheek.

Zayn blushed slightly and opened the door a crack to check the corridor. He signalled Liam to follow him out quickly, just in case someone decided to turn a corner as they walked out.

Liam switched off the light and walked out, holding the door to make sure it wouldn't slam as he exited. The hall was almost empty, save for them and one extremely old woman standing in front of a picture of the Last Supper, mumbling something to herself about Jesus not bringing her yogurt.

Zayn had to cover his mouth to try not to laugh as the woman pointed at Jesus, saying he had plenty food in the picture, therefore he could at least bring her some strawberry yogurt. He smiled at Liam and held his hand out to wait for the boy to take it.

Happily, Liam took Zayn's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He leaned into Zayn's side a little and heard his father's booming voice coming from one of the many sanctuaries in the large church. He rolled his eyes and leaned up to whisper into Zayn's ear, "Next he's going to say something about repenting your sins in the 'river' and is going to use someone in the church who has sinned as an example." He muttered, and sure enough after he'd uttered those words, his father had gone into a lengthy explanation of exactly that. He laughed a little to himself at the predictability of it all.

Thankfully, neither of them had to attend that service. That was the early service. "Hey Li? You wanna do something fun since your dad won't be home until later tommorow?"

Liam looked up at him and nodded. "Sure, what is it?" He asked with an innocent tilt of his head.

Zayn gave a smirk with a small glint of mischief in his eyes. "Let's go for a little drive."

Again Liam nodded. "Alright." He agreed and they started walking toward the large doors of the church. Their hands swung in between them where they hung interlaced. He stopped and pulled Zayn to a stop too, lifting his hand to fix another piece of Zayn's hair that was out of place. "Sorry, I had to. It was bothering me." He started walking again.

"It's alright, love. Do whatever you like." Zayn said as he squeezed Liam's hand gently and quietly opened the front door.

They walked outside and immediately the cold air hit Liam's cheeks like a punch. He shivered and moved clsoer to Zayn, hoping to gain some of his body heat. The pavement was iced over and they had to walk slow to avoid slipping on it.

Zayn dropped the boy's hand, pulling off his jacket and slipping it onto the smaller boy, sliding his arm around his shoulders and running his hand up and down Liam's bicep, trying to get warmth into him. He looked down at the boy and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"Thank you." Liam said gratefully, still leaning close. "But won't you get cold?" The jacket was so warm and soft that Liam could probably wear it forever if it was possible.

"Eh. Maybe. But we're almost at the car and I want you to be warm, baby." Zayn said as the boy wrapped his arms around his waist.

Liam wondered just how he'd managed to get into this position, someone being so sweet and gentle to him, calling him little petnames that got his heart fluttering like a butterfly trapped inside his chest. He'd come to the conclusion that no- Zayn wasn't a bad boy at all. He was a big softie once you got to know him. He saw another one of Zayn's tattoos and poked it. "That's neat." He observed, referring to the yin-yang symbol on his upper wrist.

"Tanks. That one actually stung a lot." Zayn said as he smiled at the overall almost twinky cuteness of Liam. He pulled his keys out of the pocket of the zip up on the boy, clicking the unlock button on the toggle.

"_That's_ your car?" Liam asked in disbelief as he saw the flash of the headlights on a sleek black Celica when Zayn had pressed the button. His mouth was dropped open and his eyebrows were slightly raised.

"Mhmm. Just like how you have the latest Apple technology sitting all casual in your pocket." Zayn said as he tapped the tip of the brown haired boy's nose. He opened the passenger side door and swung his free arm around the edge like Jack in Titanic.

Liam smiled and his eyes squinted a little, giving a little nod and a small curtsey-like motion like Rose. He slid in and and took the seatbelt, clicking it into place and waiting for Zayn to get in as well.

Zayn laughed as he shut the door gently, quickly going to his side and starting the car. "So, do you want something to eat?"

Shrugging, Liam looked around outside a little at the ice covered trees. "Sounds great if you ask me."

Zayn smiled as the boy's Wolverhampton accent showed more and said, "McDonalds?"

"You mean that place you told me about earlier?" he asked with a tilt of his head and his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Mhmm." Zayn said as he checked his hair in the mirror. He looked over to Liam and smiled gently as he brought his hand to the boy's cheek, massaging behind his ear softly.

Liam leaned into the touch and fluttered his eyes closed, letting himself just feel for a few moments. He opened his eyes and this time he was the one who initiated contact. He leaned forward and gave Zayn's lips a quick peck, different than the other ones they'd had. He pulled back and opened his eyes casually, turning back to face the front of the car.

Zayn blushed as he felt his heart flutter at the quick contact. He placed his phone in his front pocket so he wouldn't get it out and powered the gas, watching Liam's eyes widen and drool almost pour from his mouth. He also started the cd that he made because the radio ruined almost everything and smiled when Want U Back started playing.

Liam heard the intro come on and jumped at the loud grunt that came through the speakers. Right after, a catchy slightly techno beat started to play and he knew immediately that the tune would be stuck in his head. "Who's this?"

"Cher Lloyd." Zayn said as He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the music.

"It's nice." Liam commented and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The caller ID came up as his father and he immediately clicked ignore.

"Put it on speaker." Zayn said when he saw that Liam had a voicemail.

Sighing, Liam nodded and tapped the little icon to listen to his voicemail. "Liam- I have to go with Father Dave to a small gathering outside of town. Unfortunately, I won't back until tomorrow. I wanted to call you since I didn't see you at service, which we'll talk about once I get back." The call ended there, no goodbye, no 'I love you, son' no nothing. The way that it always was.

"Is that really all there is? He doesn't sound like he cares much..." Zayn said as he turned down the music and pulled into the McDonalds drive thru.

Liam shrugged as they waited in the line behind a few other cars. "He does.. he just doesn't like to show it really." He looked around at the city and how there were several other fast food restaurants, buildings, and things he'd never seen before because the church wasn't in the main part of town and he lived close to the church.

"Hm..." Zayn mumbled softly as he disagreed with the way his... Boyfriend's father treated him? If he was one. He pulled up th the speaker where he rolled down his window fully.

Liam looked out the window and crinkled his nose up at the litter in the parking lot. He looked across the street at an empty park and noticed how all the equipment was empty and that the park looked a little depressing. He shrugged to himself and looked around again, this time noticing that he was still wearing Zayn's jacket.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" A teenage girl said from the other end of the microphone.

"Yes, can I get a sweet tea no ice, McDouble, a medium fry, an asian chicken salad and a caramel frappe?" Zayn said as he pulled out his wallet and grabbed the credit card he put all of his money on.

Liam listened and really had no idea what Zayn was saying so he just went along with it. He wrapped Zayn's jacket tighter around himself and curled into it.

Zayn saw the boy cuddle into his jacket and smiled as he pulled around to the window. He handed the girl the credit card and she handed him two drinks and a bag, giving him his card back and telling him to have a nice evening. "Hey babe, could you get these for me?" Zayn said as he looked overwhelmed.

Laughing softly, Liam took them in his hands and held them while he waited for Zayn to put his card away. He examined the one that had caramel on top and it looked like coffee. Frozen though and he looked at with a bit of fascination having never seen it before.

"That's your's. I think you'll like it." Zayn said as he put his card away and started to drive down an old back road.

Nodding, Liam stuck the straw in the top and was a bit disappointed when it poked through the perfect whipped cream swirl on top. "Thank you." He said before taking a drink and finding that he liked it. It was odd drinking something cold during the middle of winter but it was nice.

"No problem, baby." Zayn said as he watched the boy's face change to satisfaction when he took a drink. He pulled up to an empty lot on a steep ridge that was covered in gravel and had benches situated a few feet back from the edge. He looked up and saw that they had perfect timing as clouds started to snow and you could just see the pink of the setting sun. He grabbed two thick blankets and another zip up from the trunk and grabbed the food.

Each time Zayn used such endearments Liam couldn't help but smile. He unbuckled and followed Zayn out of the car, closing his door with care. He looked around and the few was absolutely breathtaking and he couldn't believe Zayn had brought him to such a beautiful place.

Zayn sat next to the smaller boy on the bench, placing a blanket around him snugly and kissing him gently as he threw his blanket around his shoulders. He grabbed Liam's food from the bag and handed him the container. He took his food out and snuggled close to the boy when he pulled his feet up and grabbed his salad.

Liam curled up into Zayn's side, the combined warmth of Zayn's zip-up and the blanket wrapped around his shoulders keeping him comfortable. He looked out at the tops of the buildings and trees as he ate. It was honestly better than some of the stuff his mum made at home. It was comfortably silent, neither really needing to talk and they were just happy in each other's company. It was quiet until they'd both finished and were now just sipping happily on their drinks.

Zayn's arm found it's way around Liam's shoulder, pulling the boy against him snugly as he kissed gently at the top of his head. "Hey baby?"

"Yeah?" Liam asked and looked up at Zayn with innocently wide brown eyes.

"Are you happy?" Zayn said as he was tempted to lean in and kiss the boy but didn't.

Liam pursed his lips in thought and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Explain.. Happy with what?"

"Like, this isn't just temporary and your dad hasn't had anything to say about guys dating.. other guys? Because I really like you and you're so sweet." Zayn said anxiously.

Liam blushed a dark pink at the compliement and shook his head. "I hope it's not temporary. Because I really like you too." he grabbed Zayn's hand and laced their fingers together. "And he.." Liam trailed off and sighed. "He doesn't approve of it. Not one bit. He says you go to hell for things like that but, you should be able to love who you want to right?"

"I agree. I don't think God really cares who you love. He didn't create Adam and Eve to be lovers, he created Eve for a companion. I think there are a lot worse things you could do to 'defile' God's name, like hating your brother, and murdering. I don't think he really cares who you love." Zayn said as he squeezed Liam's hand and looked into his eyes almost sadly.

"I'm glad someone shares my opinions.. I just don't interpret the Bible the same way my father does." He leaned his head on Zayn's shoulder and felt a few snowflakes hit his cheek, brushing them away.

"I get it, love. You can just come to the services I go to. They don't really judge you on petty little things like that." Zayn said as he ran his thumb along the back of Liam's hand. It's like Liam's hand was made to fit where his hand was empty. Like they were moulded for each other.

Liam sqeezed his hand again and shifted so they were both sharing the two blankets instead of being seperated. "You're warm." He observed and curled up closer.

They sat there, tangled in each other, Zayn's fingers running over his back soothingly and Liam's fingers carding through is hair.

"You wanna go back to my house?"

Biting his lip gently, Liam considered the option. He could go home, spend the rest of his night alone and reading his Bible due to the makings of his mum, or he could go with Zayn and relax for once. He nodded.

"Let's go then, it's getting cold." Zayn said as he stood and stretched. They walked back over to the car, Liam tossing his blanket to him as he put his in the back. Zayn sat into his seat and started the car, looking over at Liam with adoration in his eyes as he leaned in.

Liam leaned in as well, meeting him halfway. Their lips pressed together and nothing else mattered for those few moments. Liam laid his hand on Zayn's cheek, lowered a little so he was touching Zayn's sharp jawline. He felt the care, gentle nature, emotion in the kiss and it made his stomach twist into knots.

Zayn felt his heart rate climb, his stomach twirling in warmth as he pulled away from the kiss, leaning further in and kissing just in front of Liam's ear. He pulled away and whispered into his ear, "I love you baby."

"I love you, too." Liam whispered back, his pulse probably going a million miles an hour. He shuddered, from the cold or the warm breath on his neck he wasn't sure.

Zayn kissed gently at the curve of Liam's jaw as he saw the boy shudder and brought his hand to the other side of the boy's face.

Liam turned his head a little and pressed small, feather-light kisses against the smooth skin of Zayn's cheek. His skin was still warm dispite the cold weather outside. He wondered if Zayn was one of those people that was always warm, since Liam was almost always freezing his peanuts off.

Zayn pulled away from Liam's face and ran his hand along his jaw, letting go and turning to start the car. The heat quickly started and he swore Liam would be content staying right there for the rest of his life. He started the cd again, quickly skipping Roman's Revenge and letting I'm Yours play.

"I know this!" Liam said excitedly, happy that he'd found something he knew. His friend Niall- the only person his parents would approve of for him to be friends with, even though Niall cursed like a sailor and drank like a.. well an Irishman but that was fitting. "My friend plays it on his guitar all the time."

"Niall?" Zayn said as he raised an eyebrow to look over at Liam.

Liam nodded. "You know him, I take it?" He snuggled into Zayn's zip-up yet another time and couldn't stop reveling in how soft it was, how it smelled of Zayn too. Gucci Guility and a hint of cigarette smoke all mixed together with a scent that was just purely Zayn.

"One of my best friends. Then again I don't like many people. Or should I say the feeling is mutual." Zayn said as he rolled his eyes at the thought of all the unintelligent people he didn't like.

Laughing softly, Liam nodded. "I know what you mean. Well, sort of at least. I'm not allowed to have any friends." He said it nonchalantly, pretty much like it didn't matter.

"Holy fuck, why?!" Zayn said as his eyes widened. He couldn't believe he was really controlled that much.

Liam was a little taken back by the sudden words but pursed his lips again and shrugged. "My father doesn't think I should. He says that I don't need them."

"Everyone needs friends. That's why there are people on the planet! Is your dad off his rocker?" Zayn said as he slightly shook his head.

Liam laughed again and took Zayn's hand. "Yeah, pretty much. My mum's not as bad though." he looked out the window on his side. "What about you? What are your parents like?"

"Well, my only qualm with my mum is church, which she really doesn't bring up that much. And I don't really, um.. talk to my dad. I don't like him." Zayn said sheepishly, not liking the subject really.

"Oh." Liam said and gave Zayn's hand another squeeze. "You aren't alone. Lots of people don't. I honestly wish I could be like you, and not care about what people thought of me. Y'know, just do what makes me happy."

"I can help teach you. It sounds stupid but it's really easy. My friend Louis tought me. It's an acting exercise." Zayn said as he kissed Liam's knuckles.

The sweet gesture made Liam blush. "Yeah, I'd like that." He agreed, turning back and keeping his eyes on the road where snow was starting to cover it.

"Here we are!" Zayn said as he pulled into a short driveway. His mum had already left for work on the night shift, so they were alone for the night.

Liam looked around. It was quite nice, cozy and had two stories. It wasn't a white picket fence like his own, it wasn't cliche, it wasn't predictable. It looked like a home.

Zayn grabbed him by the waist, pulling him up to the door and unlocking it. He flicked a light on when he reached the stairs, lighting them so they wouldn't break their necks.

The stairs were carpeted white and there weren't as many as Liam had in his own house. It was a relief and felt nice to not have to climb so many steps. The hallway however was long and there were pictures on the wall of what Liam assumed was Zayn's family.

Zayn opened the first door on his left, flicking the light on to reveal how he'd left his room. Rather neat for him, only a few things out of place. He plopped dow onto his unmade bed and patted the spot next to him to tell Liam to sit.

Liam took the offer and sat down straight next to Zayn on the soft and bouncy bed. "I like your room." He observed and looked around the room. The walls were white, un-painted but there were pictures of his friends and family on the walls to cozy it up a bit. His bed was a full, much like Liam's own and it was unmade. There were a few pairs of Nike's around the room, closet door open. Liam could tell that Zayn liked varsity jackets and graphic t-shirts, and Nike.. lots of Nike. It was tidy, and there was a tv stand with a few shelves on it, DVD's filling two of them and a DVD player on another one. A decent sized telly was on top and Liam immediately knew it was better- far better than his own room.

Zayn shifted into the bundle of blankets, throwing them over the both of them and pulling Liam in close to cuddle more.

The action was welcomed and Liam curled right up into Zayn's side. The blankets were large and fluffy, keeping them cozy in the slightly cold temperature of the room. He laid his head down on Zayn's chest, feeling immediately more comfortable than he ever had with anyone else. "You're comfy."

"Mm, good. It makes you cuddle more, so I guess I can deal with that." Zayn said as he pecked at the top of Liam's head again.

Liam looked out the window and saw large white flakes falling at a rapid speed. "It's snowing." He observed and leaned a bit closer to see better. He smiled like a five year old on Christmas as he saw the fluffy white blanket that covered the ground.

Zayn felt butterflies in his stomach as the boy's face came closer to his. He smiled as the boy's eyes crinkled from his wide smile and brought his hand to Liam's jaw line and turned his face to look at him.

Liam turned his head and looked straight into Zayn's light brown eyes. "You've got really pretty eyelashes. I wish mine were like that." he observed with a small tilt of his head.

"Thank you." Zayn said as he breath ran along Liam's lips. "I like your lips."

Liam's cheeks stained pink and he looked down for a second before looking back up. "They're nothing without yours on them." he muttered quietly, scooting his torso a little bit closer.

"Then let's make something." Zayn said as his hands came to the boy's slim waist.

Liam's eyes twinkled with sentiment as he leaned a little closer. They could feel each other's breath and were staring straight into the other's eyes, not caring that this seemed like a sappy romance novel and that it was all so incredibly cliche.

Zayn's hand pressed against the back of his head, pulling their lips together gently. The other hand that rested at the boy's waist was rubbing softly on his side.

Liam hummed quietly with content and lifted one hand one hand to lay against Zayn's chest, his other bracing himself up so he wasn't laying on Zayn.

Zayn dragged the hand he had on Liam's jaw down over his neck and collarbone, going down his chest and going to his side.

Liam shivered from the cold or Zayn's touch. He wasn't sure. His heart must've been going in overdrive as it pounded against his chest. It was snowing heavily outside and Liam knew that he wouldn't be able to get home tonight. It was practically a blizzard and he was content with staying right where he was. Their lips seemed to be made for each other; slotting together perfectly like two missing pieces of one whole person. Liam felt complete and wanted when he was kissing Zayn and he wasn't lying when he said that his lips were nothing without Zayn's on them.

Zayn felt the shorter boy's tongue run along his lips. He opened his mouth but quickly gained dominance over what little control the other had.

Knowing that it was pointless to try and fight for any type of control, Liam just let Zayn have it and gave in to the kiss. He moved the hand on Zayn's chest to his neck, resting against the side gently. His eyes were closed but he could almost still see Zayn's sharp jawline, highlighted hair, full lips and gorgeous eyes looking right back at him even though he knew that Zayn's were closed too.

The older boy ran their tongues playfully along each other, shivering as Liam shifted closer slightly. He ran his hands along Liam's sides and bit at his lip softly.

Liam gasped a little at the sudden action but didn't mind it, instead moving the arm that was supporting him to tangle in Zayn's hair. He gave an experimental tug on the silky locks and pressed against Zayn's side.

Zayn groaned when Liam pulled at his hair gently, tightening his fingers on the boy's waist and tugging him close so he was almost pulled over his lap. He ran his hands up Liam's back, one hand tangling in the boy's long hair and the other settling on his shoulder.

Never had Liam thought that kissing could be like this. So full of love and adoration but so heated and passionate at the same time. He wouldn't trade the feeling for anything and as he tilted his head to the side he knew he'd rather be no where else.

Zayn grabbed his hips and pulled him over his lap so each of his legs were on either side of Zayn's. He kept his hands at the boys hips as he felt the boy's hands cup his jawline.

Liam didn't really know what to do. That was an understatement really, he was taking a complete shot in the dark and had no idea what he was doing. He was going purely on instinct and how Zayn was guiding him. He felt a bit exposed in this position but it wasn't uncomfortable and wasn't bad so he stayed that way, straddling Zayn's lap with his hands on the older boy's jaw.

Zayn pulled away from their kiss and ducked hi head, nipping just the slightest along Liam's neck, hesitantly starting to run his hands along Liam's thighs.

Liam gasped and a small moan escaped his still parted lips. He tilted his head to the side to allow Zayn more room, fluttering his eyes shut and moving his fingers back into Zayn's hair.

Zayn took this as allowance to run his hands gropingly along the boy's thighs, slightly teasing by running his hands along his inner thighs as they traveled up and moving them back out as they went down, moving them in an oval pattern. He gently licked along the boy's neck leaving occasional nips and red marks.

Liam wondered how far they were going to go with this.. if they were just going to touch and not do anything else? If they were going to stop now? If they were going to go the entire way? He bit his lip and pushed the thought out of his head for now, foxusing on just what was happening. He leaned down a little further so their chests were brushing and his lips were right next to Zayn's neck.

Zayn pulled away from Liam's neck, looking into the boy's eyes deeply. "Is this okay?"

Liam bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, it's fine I just.." he started, trailing off for a second. "I don't know what to do.."

Zayn gave a small smirk and leaned in to peck Liam's lips. "That's okay, baby. It's not like I'm some sex god who expects you to know everything perfectly. I wasn't expecting you to know anything at all. But I'm surprised at how well your accepting this." Zayn said as he leaned in to start pecking along Liam's neck.

"It's because it's you." Liam answered plainly and ran his hand from Zayn's neck back to his chest where it had been previously.

Zayn kissed his way back up to Liam's mouth and caught him in a slow kiss, running his hands back up to his sides.

Liam tried not to think about how incredibly nervous he was. About how his heart was hammering away and how he had no idea what to do. So he just went with it and hoped he was doing something right. About now, there really wasn't a turning back for him. He wanted this but was incredibly scared all at the same time. Kissing back with as much confidence as he could muster, he slid down the zipper of the jacket he was wearing- the one that happened to be Zayn's and shrugged it off his shoulders, seeing as it was quite large on him he really had no problem.

Zayn lowered kis kisses to Liam's soft jawline and reached for the zipper to his own zip up, sliding it off of him and nibbling at Liam's ear lobe. His hands came to rest at Liam's hips, slipping them hesitantly to the shorter boy's bum and squeezing gently.

Jumping at the touch, Liam gasped but didn't pull away. Instead he pressed a bit closer to Zayn and moved his hands to lay beside Zayn's head, bracing himself up so they could kiss properly.

Zayn groaned as he felt the boy arch at his touch. His hips bucked gently up to the boy on top of him as their tongues fought playfully. He ran his hands to the collar of Liam's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly.

Liam moaned quietly, quiet enough that Zayn had to strain to hear it. He was practically itching for Zayn's touch on his skin and wondered how he'd gotten into this position from this morning.

Zayn reached halfway down the buttons of the shirt and kissed the exposed skin, taking in the noises of the boy on top of him. He rocked his hips harder for more friction and groaned quite loudly.

On instinct Liam pushed down as well and kept them pressed close and he could feel a bulge forming in the front of Zayn's jeans, one that he was sure matched his own. He cheekily bit at Zayn's lower lip, smiling as he tilted his head back for Zayn's lips on his neck.

Zayn smiled as he dragged his teeth along Liam's neck teasingly. He groaned as he felt Liam's erection through his pants and reached the last button of his shirt, slipping his hands under the now loose fabric and pushng it from Liam's shoulders.

Liam let his shirt be taken off, feeling a bit exposed since Zayn was still wearing his own. He tugged at the hem of it to let Zayn know that he wanted it off, squirming a bit anxiously.

Zayn smiled as he realized the boy was worried for nothing. He knew exactly what to do. He let his shirt be pulled off, pulling the pale boy close and pressing their chests close, feeling their warm skin blend almost perfectly. He placed his hands on the back of Liam's neck, pulling him into a heated kiss and gasping when they ground their hips simultanelously.

"Zayn.." Liam moaned the boys name quietly, not entirely sure if he was even saying his name or just some random noise. But whatever he was saying it sounded good. Their breath mingled together as the close proximity forced it to but Liam didn't mind. Didn't mind one bit. It smelled deliciously of peppermint from the gum they had in the car on the way over anyway.

Zayn let out an amused noise, mixing with a pleasured graon as he said, "You're very pretty, Liam." and rocked his hips up roughly.

A dark pink blush dusted across Liam's cheeks and his breath stuttered. "T-Thank you." he managed to pant out. No one had ever really complimented him before.. he wasnt' sure how to take it. And the entire day that's all Zayn ever seemed to do was make him blush, compliment, and make him feel loved.

Zayn leaned in to bite his collar bone, making it very clear from the start that this was about making Liam feel good. He ran his hands along Liam's bare sides, running one of them down to gently palm Liam through his pants.

Liam's stomach did a flip and he rolled his hips straight forward into Zayn's hand. The boy's hand felt so different compared to anything he'd ever felt. Being a teenage boy, sure he'd had some 'private time'. But he felt that it was wrong to do it (at his father's words) and didn't do it since. But this was something so different that it felt too right to be wrong. Zayn was being so gentle with him and it made his heart melt.

Zayn scooted to the edge of the bed, picking Liam up as he stood and laying the smaller boy onto the bouncy surface. He lowered himself as Liam's legs spread for him to lay on him, feeling the boy's hands press against his neck quickly.

At first, Liam had the initial instinct to move away from Zayn. It was a different feeling that he wasn't used to and he didn't do anything that he wasn't used to. But this felt like- even though he knew it wasn't so -he _was_ used to it. Hesitantly, he bit his lip and cradled Zayn's hips with his legs, hooking his ankles behind Zayn's lower back to keep the older boy close.

Zayn groaned as the boy's new placement kept him closer and he licked gently at Liam's neck, feeling the boy shiver when his fingers came to the button of the dark chinos. He quickly undid the clasp and pulled the zipper, sliding his fingers under the waistband and pulling them down.

Liam felt exposed as his trousers were taken off, averting his eyes to the side to hide his blush. He'd never been one to be self confident or really _be_ confident in what he was doing. So something like this made him so nervous that it wasn't even funny. Instead of pulling away like he felt he should, he went with his gut (well more of he went with his dick) and lifted his hips so Zayn could take his bottoms off.

Zayn noticed the hesitation but just ignored it for now and pulled each leg of the boy's trousers down slowly, letting the fabric drag across Liam's sensitive skin and sending goosebumps up the straight haired boy's arms.

Even though he was totally sure that he was doing this wrong, Liam reached down and flicked open the button of Zayn's jeans, not going any further than that for fear of screwing up.

The taller boy panted and tried to roll his hips up into Liam's grasp when he felt the boy's hands brush across his lower front. When the boy did nothing else, he took the smaller hand in his own and led it's grasp to pull down his zipper. He took control, pulling them down all the way and kicking them off to join Liam's on the floor. He leaned back down over Liam, feeling more of their skin touch and seeing more of the pale, hairless skin.

Liam's eyes were slightly widened, brown and innocent as they looked up at Zayn. His pupils were slightly blown but that was the only indication of arousal aside from his slightly heavy breathing and the erection tenting the front of his boxers. He noticed Zayn had a few more tattoos than were already visible; a heart on his right hip, one at the top of his pec, and the other across his collarbone. "I like this one." He pointed to the heart and smiled, pressing a bit closer.

Zayn smirked as he realized something, "You know, I happened to get that the first day I ever saw you. And thank you." He said as he kissed gently along Liam's bony collarbone and started to palm him through his boxers again.

Liam didn't say anything else and just shut his eyes, lifting his hips into Zayn's hand again and gasping. His head felt heavy and just laid down against the mattress as Zayn touched him. A small moan slipped through his parted lips and he bucked his hips up a little bit faster toward the intimate touch.

"Can you moan louder, baby? Or do I have to beg?" Zayn said as his hips bucked down into Liam's.

The words made Liam's eyes snap open and his breath hitch. Never had anyone ever spoken to him in a voice so low.. gravelly and laced with want. He desperately lifted his hips up and ground against Zayn without shame. Hell, if he was already this far what shame did he really have? He moaned again, a bit louder this time but still a little quiet. He didn't want to be too loud, scared that it wasn't what Zayn wanted.

"Is that it? That was cute. Let me hear a _moan_ Liam." Zayn said as the boy's actions surprised him. He palmed Liam harder, running his teeth along the sensitive skin pulled across muscle at his shoulder. He kissed gently as he moved up, licking at the pale curve of Liam's neck.

A load groan filled the otherwise quiet room and Liam threw his head to the side, letting Zayn have as much room as he wanted. His hips rolled up eagerly and he couldn't stop the movement even if he wanted to.

Zayn's hands found the boy's hips as they rolled up into his roughly. He laced his fingers under the waistband of the boy's boxers and pulling them down gently. He groaned when Liam's fingers laced through his dark locks, keeping his mouth against his neck.

Liam lifted his hips again to let Zayn take his boxers off. A dark flush spread across his cheeks and he bit his lip, holding Zayn close so he couldn't see his blush.

Zayn's hands found Liam's wrists and pulled his hands away, backing up to look at the boy's beautiful face. "You're sexy when you blush for me, Liam." Zayn said against his lips, pulling his boxers down as well.

This only made Liam blush more, the pink tint making it's way to his neck now. His eyes traveled down Zayn's muscular torso, stopping once he got to the heart tattoo. He didn't want to look any lower- okay that was a fucking lie of all lies. He wanted to; oh how he wanted to but he didn't want Zayn to catch him staring. Because he knew he would.

Zayn kissed lower on Liam's pale chest, making the boy's back arch so he could go further. He left a love bite on the left side of Liam's chest, keeping his journey south and kissing along the middle of his stomach, reaching his bellybutton and sticking his tongue into the dip of skin cutely.

Liam giggled a little and laced his fingers in Zayn's hair, tugging a little to lock their eyes. He felt Zayn's hard on rubbing against his leg and he knew Zayn wanted his as much as he did. That was somehow all they needed- just a simple look into each others eyes to connect and _know_. With content, he laid his head back and let Zayn take over once again. His lips were just as soft against Liam's skin as he'd imagined them to be.

Zayn smiled as he licked under Liam's bellybutton, running his hands on the boy's legs and dragging his lips along the boy's potruding hip bone as his hands moved closer and closer to Liam's crotch with each rub on his thighs.

Liam moaned suddenly as he felt Zayn's hand wrap around him. "Z-Zayn.." he managed to breath out, never having anything feel so good. His own hand couldn't ever compare to this. Not by a long shot. Lifting his hips up into Zayn's hand, he did what he thought he should. Basically he was moving on autopilot as he started to shallowly thrust his hips up.

Zayn's hand tightened slightly around his cock and he rested his forehead against Liam's lower stomach, hearing the boy panting out his name turning him on just as much as the friction of grinding their hips together. He moved his hand slightly faster as his hot breath fanned across Liam's stomach.

Goosebumps rose on Liam's skin and he bit his lip, dragging it between his teeth and letting it go all in one motion. Liam bucked his hips again into Zayn's hand and as the air around them seemed to get warmer, his cheeks flushed. Soft pants spilled from both of their lips as the older boy continued his ministrations.

The older boy picked his head up from the boy's hip, looking up at Liam with a soft expression. He brought his face close to the boy's erection, sticking his tongue out to lick gently at the tip.

Liam's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, heart hammering against his chest. "Zayn!" He moaned the other lad's name and grabbed a tight hold of the bedsheets.

Zayn smiled as he took the tip of the boy's dick into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue gently. Even if he was the one giving the other pleasure, he was still in control. He loved it. It sent desire flowing through his veins as he thought of how good he ould make Liam feel with a few simple touches that meant so much.

Liam's chest rose and fell at a faster pace, not used to anything even remotely close to this. Just this simple action alone made his head spin and his breath quicken. "Oh.." A moan slipped out and he didn't really care right now, his entire focus of attention being the hot mouth that was encasing his painfully hard member.

Zayn slowly took Liam's cock further into his mouth, inch by inch until he had to relax his throat. He slowly deepthroated Liam, moaning when the boy's hips rose in arousal. He hummed just the slightest around the boy's member.

The pleasure was white hot as it hazed Liam's mind. His eyes closed and his lips stayed parted, pants filling the otherwise (almost) silent room. Again he grabbed some of Zayn's highlighted hair and tugged a little in appreciation.

Zayn moaned loudly at having his hair tugged, swallowing around Liam tighty and pulling away to lick and nip along the bottom of Liam's erection. He smiled as Liam moaned again, sucking at the tip.

Liam chewed his bottom lip and turned his head to the side. Quiet gasps would occasionally slip out and he lifted his hips up shyly toward Zayn's mouth. He wasn't ever good in new situations.. he tried his hardest to put any insecure thoughts aside and just focus on Zayn. Zayn's now slightly mussed hair, his dark brown eyes that were almost black with lust, and his muscles that rippled beneath tanned skin.

Zayn took him quickly back into his mouth and sucked hard, bobbing his head and wanting a larger reaction from the boy who he knew was nervous. He ran his fingertips gently along Liam's thighs, trying to get him to relax more.

The touch did in fact help and Liam slowly started to feel a bit more confident. His heart was still thrumming but less from anxiety and now from pleasure. His cheeks were flushed but not from embarrassment, from appreciation. He placed both hands on Zayn's shoulders and kneaded the flesh just enough for Zayn to feel it and to give Liam purchase- something to hold onto.

Zayn smiled as his shoulders relaxed a little more and he wrapped his arms around Liam's legs, massaging at his hips and running his teeth gently along the boy's erection.

Liam gained a little more courage and he started to shallowly thrust his hips up. Not really a large movement but it was there as he moaned. He was glad that there weren't any other people in the house. This way, they could draw it out and actually take their time to make Liam's first time special.

Zayn saw the redness spread down Liam's neck and slightly down his chest signalling that he was close to coming. He deepthroated the boy once again, humming loudly and gripping at his hip bones, making him feel dominated.

Liam let his head fall to the side and he tugged again on Zayn's hair. As much as he didn't want to, he had to pull Zayn away. He wanted this to last and he was too close for comfort.

Zayn looked up at him with a confused knit to his brow as he crawled back up to eye level with the boy. "Is anything wrong, baby?"

Shaking his head, Liam carded his fingers through Zayn's soft hair. "No.." he whispered. "I just don't want this to be over yet.." His voice was quiet but no longer shy and hesitant. He leaned up and caught Zayn's red and pouty lips in a kiss that was full of lust but still loving and expressive all the same.

Zayn moaned into the kiss and laid over Liam, pressing their bodies close and blushing slightly when he felt the boy's erection press into his leg.

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck and held him where he was. He craned his neck up a little bit to deepen the kiss, biting softly at Zayn's lower lip.

The hands that were placed on Liam's arms slid back up his shoulders, running down his chest and squeezing his nipples, continuing south and funally groping at the boy's bum.

Gasping, Liam's first instinct was to push back against Zayn's hands. So that's exactly what he did. Pushing his arse back into Zayn's touch, he rolled his hips up.

The dark haired boy leaned in so his mouth was next to Liam's ear, groaning and letting hot breath fan across his ear. "What do you want me to do baby? I wan't you to tell me what you want." Zayn whispered as he squeezed at Liam's bum.

Liam opened his mouth at first to say something but closed it. What should he say? He knew what he wanted but saying it seemed..seemed like something that Liam just wouldn't normally do. But if he knew what he wanted, and Zayn wanted him to say it, by God he was going to say it. "I want you.." he whispered, the moment suddenly turning from erotic to romantic. "I want everything about you, your touch and your words. I want you to make love to me, Zayn." The words flowed with such ease that he couldn't ever feel ashamed for saying them.

Zayn groaned as he kissed gently at Liam's neck, the words making ribbons of delight shoot through his chest. He gently nipped under Liam's ear, bringing his mouth back so Liam could just barely hear the words, "I want you too, baby. I love you." He said as he rolled his hips to slowly reintroduce the erotic side of their encounter.

Liam bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in sensation. "I love you, too." He whispered, breath picking right back up where it had calmed down a little. He lifted his hands and circled them again around Zayn's neck.

Zayn's hand dragged lightly up Liam's side, feeling goosebumps rise as his hand cupped the side of the boy's face, running his thumb along the curve of the boy's cheek bone. "Are you absolutely sure you want this? We can stop if you want to."

Shaking his head, Liam leaned up and kissed Zayn's lips once then pulled away. "Positive. I want this." He reassured Zayn.

The dark haired boy brought his hand closer to the other's mouth. "Lick my fingers, then." He smiled and scrunched his eyebrows as he realized how weird it sounded, but it only made his smile wider.

Liam didn't mind the wording, and he'd no clue what Zayn would be talking about anyway so nothing Zayn said seemed odd. He figured it was how it always happened and it probably was. He took three of Zayn's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits and sucking on them lightly.

Zayn's erection twitched as he felt the boy's smooth tongue run along his fingers gently. He smiled when Liam started to suck on his fingers and looked into his eyes, having no idea of the affect the sight had on him.

Liam hummed softly, holding Zayn's wrist still with his hands and wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist. They were pressed close, not too much room in between them but enough.

Zayn pulled his hand away and looked at the spit coating his fingers, judging to see if it was enough. He pulled Liam's legs from around his waist, making the boy place his feet on the bed. He moved his hand down to the boy's entrance, pressing a finger to him gently, watching his reaction.

A dark flush covered Liam's cheeks and he turned his head away but let Zayn keep going anyway. It wasn't that he didn't want it- because he did. He just, didn't know what to do. The feeling was a bit strange having someone touch him like this, and he wasn't sure how to react so he didn't yet.

Zayn kissed along his already red collarbone, gently pushing the tip of his index finger into the boy, hearing a gasp come from him at the entirely new sensation, and Zayn had to admit to himself, he was pleased with himself for never having slept with a guy. Liam just never needed to know that.

Liam bit his lip and let his eyes stare out the window at the falling snow. He pushed down a little against Zayn's finger that was partly inside of him and the feeling wasn't bad. Just a little strange.

Zayn took the boy's willingness as signal to pull his finger out and thrust it back in shallowly, biting his lip as he could only think of how tight the boy was going to be.

Licking his now dry lips, Liam rolled his hips a little against Zayn's hand. He wondered what they were going to do from here; he honestly didn't know. A small and content sigh escaped his lips as he got used to the feeling and relaxed a little more.

Zayn added a second finger, stretching the boy and quickly thrusting them into the smaller boy and groaning when the boy rollled his hips into his movement again.

This feeling was a little different, bringing a small sting but Liam ignored it. It'd get better for sure, he knew that much. He wasn't completely socially ignorant. He laid his amrs out to the side and took two handfuls of the sheets, bracing himself for something more.

Zayn noticed the boy's willingness to move on, so he slowly took his fingers out of the boy, reaching into his bedside table for his lotion. He got some in his hand and rubbed it all over his cock, lining himself with the boy's entrance. He slowly pushed into the boy, breathing heavily with his head resting on Liam's shoulder.

Liam winced as he was stretched painfully. Zayn wasn't small and he was a virgin- in other words... Fucking. Ow. He bit his lip and let out a small whimper, clutching onto Zayn's back and digging his blunt nails in slightly as he tried not to tense up at the intrusion.

Zayn pulled away worried, looking at Liam with gentlness in his eyes. "Are you okay baby? Do you need me to stop?" He said as he stopped his movement, tensing as if he'd done real harm to the boy.

Shaking his head again, Liam breathed out slowly. "N-No just.." He whispered. "Just wait a few minutes.." His eyes closed and he bit his lip a bit harder, running his hands down Zayn's tense back. He knew it would hurt, that much was a given but it took a helluva lot of getting used to.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you..." Zayn said as he kissed Liam gently, feeling awful even at Liam's claims that he was okay.

Liam kissed back slowly, trying to get used to the feeling of having.. well someone's dick inside of him pretty much. He didn't want to think about how angry his father would be. But then again he did, because blatantly doing something he 'wasn't supposed to' felt wonderfully perfect. Pulling away just a little, he whisepred against Zayn's lips. "It's okay.."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay baby?" Zayn said as he pulled out just a little more, waiting for a signal to continue.

Liam nodded and ran his fingers through Zayn's blonde tips. "I'm okay, just go slow at first.." he licked his lips and used his free hand to lay across Zayn's shoulders, rocking his hips once experimentally toward Zayn's to see what it felt like. He gasped as it felt undeniably good- never once had he thought something could feel so amazing.

"Alright babe." Zayn said as he turned his head and rested his cheek on Liam's shoulder, slowly rocking his hips forward, gasping when Liam moved into the action and he went deeper than expected.

Liam's breath hitched in his throat and he moaned softly, some of the pain wavering into pleasure as Zayn started to move a little. He brushed some of Zayn's bangs out of his eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Zayn slipped his tongue along the boy's lips, slipping it inside of his mouth and thrusting forward again, this time a little faster and a little deeper.

Liam breathed in sharply, moving back to meet Zayn's thrust just a little. Their tongues tangled together in a dance, one that neither cared what happened with. They were just feeling each other, getting used to everything and enjoying the time they had.

Zayn broke the kiss, leaning forward to Liam's ear yet again to whisper, "I'm gonna make you feel so good baby. You're gonna ride me hard and moan my name and forget every little lie your dad has told you and just _love_ being fucked." He knew that was a little harsh, but he wanted everything to be absolutely amazing for Liam's first time and in Zayn's book that meant dirty talk. Lots.

Liam moaned unshamedly and pushed his hips back. The filthy words whispered to him made his head feel light and his body want to float. He nodded his agreement and held Zayn's head by his ear. The feeling of his hot breath washing over Liam's sensitive skin felt so good and he didn't want to let that go yet. He wanted to keep that feeling for as long as he could. "Zayn.. please.." He wasn't begging for anything, more just a please in general. A please to show Zayn how much he wanted this. Wanted _him_.

Zayn chuckled with his mouth parted open, letting hot puffs of breath escape onto Liam's ear as he thrusted his his hips forward harshly.

Tilting his head to the side, Liam let out a small breath and groaned. He matched Zayn's quick thrust and even made a few of his own, all self-consciousness, nerves, and insecurity thrown out the window into the snowy winter. The pain was completely gone now and all that was left was perfect, dizzying pleasure.

Zayn made the final thrust forward that buried him completely into the teen, moaning and pulling Liam's arms tightly around his neck as he pulled away and sat up with the boy clinging to him, dropping onto his back with Liam on top of him.

Liam stayed there for a few moments, hands on Zayn's chest and looking down at him. He bit his lip and just took in the feeling of having someone inside of him. It was strange, different, but pleasureable and nice all the same. Experimentally, he rolled his hips once and moaned softly.

Zayn groaned as he went deeper from the new position and thrusted upward, making Liam bounce a little. His breath hitched when Liam rolled his hips into the movement, making it even more pleasurable.

Some of Liam's bangs were hanging in his eyes and he flicked them away, leaning forward a little so the pressure of his hands on Zayn's chest increased as he rocked his hips again. He didn't take a pause this time and just did it another time, small moans and gasps spilling from his parted lips.

Zayn rested his hands at the curves of Liam's hips when the boy stared to ride him. He thrusted upward again, the new angle that Liam had made by leaning forward causing more friction for the both of them and drawing a loud moan from Zayn. He brought a hand to the back of Liam's neck, pulling him into a hard kiss.

Liam eagerly returned Zayn's advances, continuing to roll his hips and he groaned into Zayn's mouth. The cold room was slowly starting to feel warmer and Liam could feel his cheeks heating up with a blush or just excitement he didn't really know. Liam went a little bit faster, their pace picking up just slightly.

Zayn roughly shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth, running them hotly against each other and bringing the boy's tongue into his mouth to suck on it gently. His hands moved back to Liam's hips, pulling him down as his hips rolled up.

Liam started to bounce again, up and down in a short but quick pattern. He didn't know where any of this was coming from but he knew he liked it and knew that (for future reference) he'd want to remember everything that he could. Liam bit down on Zayn's bottom lip and groaned, kissing on the bite and licking over it once.

"Fuck, Liam. Ride me, baby." Zayn said in a gravely voice when he pulled away from the kiss, dropping his head back onto the bed and closing his eyes as his breath hitched again.

Liam put his hands back on Zayn's chest, this time letting his fingertips ghost over the tattoos on Zayn's collarbone and pec. He complied with Zayn's request and bit his lip as he alternated between rolling his hips and bouncing up and down. He was sitting up straight, fair skin glistening with the thinnest layer of sweat even in the once frigid air. Goosebumps were rising on his skin with each downward movement, making him shiver in the best way.

"Moan for me. Shout my name, Liam. I want to hear you." Zayn said as he thrusted into Liam's each movement. He let out another moan and shut his teeth tightly as Liam rode him in the most amazing way.

Liam did just that. At first, there was only a quiet and small gasp of "..Zayn.." when he rolled his hips. Next came a pant of "Zayn.." with less pause. After that an airy moan of "Zayn!" filled the room until he was repeating the older lad's name with each thrust. "Zayn.. Zayn.." he repeated as if it were the only word he knew.

"Fuck! So good, baby. Oh, Liam." Zayn groaned out as the younger boy sat up out of his posture. He thrusted hard up into Liam, picking the boy up and pulling him down violently as he rolled his hips.

Liam threw his head back as Zayn was able to lift him up and bring him back down so easily. His cock was begging to be touched but he didn't want it to be. He wanted to cum from this- just like this and he knew it was possible with the way Zayn was speaking to him and working him so expertly.

Zayn opened his mouth to let his burdened breath out and took in the sight of the boy on top of him. He took in the bouncing on his hips and the way the boy's head was thrown back in pleasure with his eyes closed, slamming down onto his cock. He pulled Liam almost completely off of his dick and backed his hips into the matress and bucked them up as he pulled the boy down with so much force that he was completely inside the boy, probing his prostate.

"Fuck!" The word slipped from Liam's lips before he even knew what he was saying. His moan was high pitched, loud like that of a girls but it was purely Liam and that's what made it special. His lips were parted to let out little gasps of breath and the sound of skin hitting skin reverberated off the walls.

"Liam!" Zayn shouted as he thrusted harshly when he heard the swear word slip from the boy. He moved his hand along Liam's thigh, having it come to contact with Liam's painfully hard member.

The word felt like poison on Liam's lips, and he loved it. "Fuck.." he repeated again in a breathy whisper. His lungs were aching from the quick breaths and the harsh gasps but he welcomed the feeling deep in his chest. His heart was about to thud out of his body and his eyes were fliuttered shut. "Zayn.." He moaned airily.

Zayn moved his hand along Liam's dick slowly, pumping it lazily as he thrusted deeply into Liam when he heard his name slip from the boy's lips again. He started to move his hand along the younger boy's cock a little faster and in time with every other thrust.

The bed was shifting underneath their bodies, smacking against the wall every so often and creaking just slightly under the force they used. Every thrust Zayn gave punched the breath out of Liam and he was moaning on the exhale. Liam licked his lips and raked his teeth over the lower one, and all of a sudden he slowed his movements, putting his hands back on Zayn's chest and rocking his hips shallowly- teasingly.

Zayn smirked as he quickly caught the game Liam started, shallowly, slowly thrusting up into the boy. He brought his hands to the boy's bum, squeezing his arse teasingly as he only thrusted a few inches into the boy.

"Oh.." Liam moaned, breath hitching in his throat. His eyes were still closed and his muscles were tight from holding himself up but it was the best kind of burning inside of him that made him want to continue. Made him want to keep going. So he did and kept up with Zayn's slow pace until their bodies were just undulating against each other, rocking like the waves of an ocean with each roll and short thrust.

Zayn groaned as they fell into the perfect sync, like they were made for each other. He pulled out of Liam completely, hearing a protestant moan come from him.

Liam cracked his eyes open and looked down at Zayn. "W-Why'd you stop?" He asked, breath heavy.

"This is about you, baby. I want you to cum. It doesn't matter if I do." Zayn said as he grabbed the boy's erection and squeezed gently.

Liam's muscles jumped at the touch and he nodded, leaning down and pressing another kiss to Zayn's lips. The words were so kind and intimate, and they made Liam's heart flutter like a butterfly in his chest. Zayn wanted to pleasure _him_. Zayn didn't care about his own release or personal gratification, and he made it all about Liam. And that was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for him.

Zayn moved his hand along his dick playfully, teasingly slow. He kissed Liam back as he felt the boy's breath fan through the kiss. He felt the boy arch at his touch and groaned when the boy broke the kiss and hesitantly nipped along his jawline.

Liam placed a gentle hand on the back of Zayn's neck, pulling him a little closer to let him know it was okay. He put one hand beside him on the bed for leverage and started to rock his hips back and forth again, setting a steady but not quite as slow pace.

Zayn felt a stir in the pit of his stomach and unexpectedly re-entered Liam, thrusting into the boy and hissing as the boy tightened around him in surprise.

"Oh, God.." Liam moaned quietly, surprised that the word even came out. He'd never before used the Lord's name like that and it felt kind of.. good. Good to do something that was wrong for once.

Zayn groaned out Liam's name, thrusting roughly up and moving his hand quickly along the boy's cock, faster than his thrusts and biting into the soft skin of his neck.

Little 'ah, ah, ah's were falling from Liam's lips as he pushed his hips down and alternated between bouncing and thrusting up into Zayn's hand. He bit his lip so hard that he almost drew blood.

"Fuck, Liam!" Zayn said as the boy started to contract tightly around him, drawing closer and closer to the edge, letting out loud moans onto the boy's shoulder and squeezing tighter around his hard member.

Liam clenched his eyes shut and he too laid his head on Zayn's shoulder. "I-I'm.." he started, cutting it off with a loud moan. "I'm gonna.." his breath was coming out in pants and his heart was beating erratically.

Zayn let out a loud cry of "Fuck!" as he exploded inside of Liam, but kept thrusting and riding out the pleasure. He dug his nails into Liam's shoulders, laying soft pecks along his lips.

Liam tugged on Zayn's hair roughly and threw his head back, screaming what sounded like Zayn's name as he came, painting both of their stomachs and a little bit of Zayn's chest in white. As Zayn continued to thrust, his vision hazed and went white, making him moan breathily.

Zayn slowed his thrusts, pulling out of the boy and keeping his lips in their smooth kiss, something that felt so innocent considering they'd just gotten finished having sex. He pulled away and rested their foreheads together, letting his breath fan across Liam's lips.

"Thank you.." Liam whispered for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He was gasping for air and he was extremely tired but he felt so complete, and all so perfect. He'd be sore.. and tired.. and he'd have a hard time explaining why he was walking strangely to his family but fuck it. Oh well.

Zayn smiled as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. "Do you want some ice for your neck or do you just want to sleep for now?"

Liam laid on top of him and didn't even bother to move as he nuzzled into Zayn's neck. "Sleep." he murmured, ending with a yawn that was accidental but seemed to emphasize his point anyway.

Zayn smiled as he threw the covers over them, not giving the petite boy time to move off of him. "I love you, Liam. So much."

"Love you, too.." Liam whispered. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, warm in the now cold again room as he was pressed against his boyfriend? Lover? What they were right now he wasn't sure but.. he pressed against _Zayn_. The best way to ever describe it.

Zayn felt his eyes finally slip shut, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's waist.

-Line-

By the time Liam actually woke up the next morning, he felt rested for the first time in forever. He'd always had to get up ungodly early for mass before school, for mass on the weekends, church this, church that. But as he looked at the clock on Zayn's beside table he noted that it was 8:30, and he wanted to laugh at how amazing it felt. Zayn was already awake, having woken up not too long ago.

"We should get you some ice for your neck and try to come up with an excuse for where you've been and why your walking like a half-crip." Zayn said as he stretched.

Liam giggled softly and nodded his agreement, yawning again as he still tried to fully wake up. "I'll be sure to tape his reaction so you can see it."

"Huh? You're telling him we shagged?" Zayn said as he raised his eyebrows.

Shrugging, Liam pressed a kiss to Zayn's cheek. "Why not? I don't care what he thinks." He answered honestly.

"Would your mum care?" Zayn said as he shook his head and dragged Liam downstairs when they were dressed to get ice.

Liam followed him willingly and tilted his head as he thought about it. "Well.." He said and drew out the word. "Probably.." he nodded. "Okay, yeah.. but I'm not going to lie to them."

Zayn turned to him and placed his hands to the jawline he now knew so well. "If anything happens, you call me and I'll make arrangements for you here. My mum wouldn't care."

"You.." Liam started, shadowing Zayn's hands with his own. "You'd seriously do that for me?" He questioned. He wondered how he hadn't ever interacted with Zayn before this week, seeing as how kind he was, and how much they had in common.

"Anything for you baby. I'll do whatever it takes for you to be happy."

-Epilogue-

"Where have you been?!" Liam's father roared as he heard the front door close.

Liam's hair was mussed up and his shirt was rebuttoned, except it was slanted due to him missing a few and buttoning them in the wrong places. He had a few extremely visible lovebites above his collar and he didn't give a fuck. "With a friend." He answered, resisting the urge to smirk.

"Was it Niall?" he heard his mother call from the kitchen because she hadn't seen his state yet. His father's face contorted in rage and he couldn't help but giggle at the entire stupid situation.

Liam smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Someone new that I've met. His name is Zayn." He shrugged and kicked his shoes off (that were untied, mind you).

"That Malik boy? I knew he was no good!" His father shouted as he threw the book in his hands onto the couch and stood, pacing.

Liam raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "God, Dad. Calm down, it's not like I went and did drugs." He sassed back. It felt good to use that kind of tone with his father. So much in fact, that he was going to _keep_ using it.

"_Never_ use the Lord's name in that tone, and you will _never_ talk to _me_ in that tone!" his father said as his mum walked into the room.

"Yeah, okay. Sure." Liam said, furrowing his eyebrows a little as he held a thumbs up. He was being a complete and utter smartass, and it was so fun.

"Oh, my baby had sex!" his mother said as she sat down her tea and ran up to him, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing his cheeks because she was almost crying.

Liam laughed and awkwardly hugged her back. "Uhm.. thanks mum.." He said with a small smile.

"I can't believe you. I thought I raised you to be above being gay, but no. You had sex with a boy who smokes, curses and has tattoos."

Liam angrily narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "And who the fuck are you to judge him?" He defended. He was going to stick up for Zayn, dammit. Even if that meant his father completely.. exploding.. with uh.. rage..

_"What did you just say?"_ His father said as his face went puce. His mother's eyes widened as she silently clapped behind the raging man.

"Fuck." Liam answered simply.

"You can't say that word in this house!" His father said as his fists clenched at his sides."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Fuck." He said challengingly. "Fuck." he said again. "Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck."

His father stomped his foot. "Go up to your room. You're grounded for a month."

"No."

"Yes. You live under my rules." Liam's father said as he grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt and pulled him toward the stairs.

"Hey!" Liam protested, pushing at his fathers hands. "Get off! I didn't do anything wrong!" he insisted. "And if you don't like it I'll go live somewhere else!"

"Where, no one would take in an ungrateful brat like you." His father said as he looked up at the son he felt like he never knew.

Liam looked up at him with hard set eyes. "Zayn's. He even said he'd let me because he knew you'd react like this. You just don't like not having control. You try to act like you've got everything together but really you're just living in horrid fear of a God you're supposed to love."

His father looked at him in shock as the boy slammed the door in his face. He walked back down into the kitchen and sat at the table, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into him, Karen."

"I do. Zayn." She answered, shrugging nonchalantly as she sipped her tea.

His father lifted his face from his hands, glaring at her. "That's not even remotely funny." He said as he got up to look into the fridge.

Karen laughed a little and stood up as well, getting the kettle going again for a second mug of tea. For Liam though, not her husband. "Richard, he has a point."

"And what is that?" He said as he reached for the mug but his jaw lent slack when she slapped his hand hard and sauntered over to the stairs.

She looked over her shoulder. "You can't control everything he does. He's got his own life, and you don't let him live it. Can't you see he hates it, Richard?" She shook her head and walked up the stairs, leaving her husband in the kitchen.

He slumped back into his seat and stared blankly at the wall as he heard the conversation from upstairs.

"You're leaving?"

Liam nodded as he sat on his bed crisscross, cup of tea cradled in both of his hands. He stared down at it and bit his lip. It was one thing to make his father angry, but to make his mum _sad_ was even worse. "I'm sorry, mum.. but I hate it here."

She tipped her head and kneeled down in front of the bed, taking his hand. "I understand, honey. You can go."

"Thank you, mum." Liam whispered, wrapping one arm around her neck in a hug. He pulled back and sipped at the warm drink, sighing quietly. "I should probably.. y'know. Start packing some stuff.."

Janelle Strom: "Okay honey. Come visit me when your father is gone?" She said as she stood, grabbing his bag and helping him find some things to take.

-Line-

Liam walked down the stairs with a travel bag slung over his shoulder. He sighed as his left foot touched down on the bottom of the stairs, bringing him to the realization that he was just _that _much closer to walking away from what he'd known his entire life.

"So you're leaving? Have fun with your /boyfriend/." His father said as he crossed his arms.

Liam smiled. "You know, if you hadn't been such a stupid father, I probably wouldn't have met Zayn. So thanks." He said sweetly, and he was actually thanking his father because it was true.

His father's eyes narrowed. "Stop being a smart elec."

"No really. I'm being serious. Thank you." Liam said and gave his mum one last hug for a little while. He just glared at his father, not showing any real sense of emotion toward the man he'd now grown to hate.

He dropped his arms from around his mum and pecked her cheek. He pulled out his phone and dialled Zayn's number.

"Hey, babe. Could you come get me?" He said as he saw his father's eye twitch when he said the endearment.

"Sure, did everything go okay?"

Liam shook his head but remembered that Zayn couldn't see him. "No, not really.. my dad's being a _dick_." He emphasized the word and stuck his tongue out at his father.

Zayn laughed. "You sure about this?"

"Yep." Liam answered happily. He stepped out the front door and out onto the path. A gust of wind hit his face and snow flurried down heavily. He knew Zayn would be here soon, so he didn't care to wait. He'd wait forever if he had to- just for Zayn. "Because honey badger just don't care."

-Line-

**A/N: Thank you if you're reading this! It's sooo long and I'm sorry for any mistakes that I didn't weed out. xx**


End file.
